The Tapping
by Elemental Queen
Summary: "Evil isn't born, it's created" -Unknown
1. Moonlight

**I put up a poll, but no one answered, sooo, I made one anyways. It was my goal to create an adventure story, humor fic, and now finally a horror story! Enjoy! I was inspired mostly to go ahead and create this even when I already have two fics running because of the fan fiction 'Teketeke' That fic is awesome, read it! Reviews are loved!**

"Wow, look at that view." The toad looked up from her place sitting on the front hood of the car, her eyes staring up in amazement at the sky above. Stars sparkled beautifully all around them and the moon was big in the sky. Talk about a romantic place! It was just the two of them alone in the forest, a canvas of stars above them.

"Isn't it something Jess?" Her boyfriend agreed, casually draping an arm over her shoulder. All the toads at the university usually drove up to star road, he was proud of himself for discovering a place just as lovely, and secluded. With that in mind he was not shy in giving his girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Don! Stop it!" Jess giggled as her boyfriend began attacking her face with kisses.

Neither of the teens noticed the shadow of a tall figure between the trees behind them. Suddenly the clouds that had been around the moon covered it, casting the area in shadow. Jess frowned, Don pulled back long enough to notice.

"What's wrong Jess? Did I hurt you?"

Jess shook her head, "Don't be silly, of course not! I just…feel kind of cold. It's also a bit dark now…"

He grinned, "Aww, your scared?"

She scowled, "No Don T. I'm no coward!"

"Fine, fine!" He held up his hands in surrender, a wry grin on his face, "But if you want to sit in the car, that's fine with me."

She played with one of her blond braids. "Well, sure. But, don't think I'm scared! I'm just…cold, that's all."

Don nodded and helped her off the hood. He then opened the door, "Ladies first." He said with a grin and a slight bow.

She rolled her eyes and got in the car, Don shutting it behind her. He then walked around the car and got into the driver's side. They immediately began kissing again, Jess wrapping her arms around him. The two leaned into one another, soon lost in one deep passionate kiss.

BANG

"EEK! WHAT WAS THAT!" Jess screamed jumping an inch in her seat.

"Yeesh! My ears Jess!" Don complained rubbing the sides of his mushroom cap.

"What was that?"

Don shrugged, "Maybe a branch fell on the roof or something?" He then tried to kiss her again but was shoved off.

"Go see what it was," Jess said, "I don't want to return home with my dad's car damaged."

Don sighed, "Fine, be back in a sec." He opened the car door and walked to the front. Jess watched him examine the hood then glance over the car, he then walked around the vehicle disappearing from sight.

Jess sat for a minute, feeling uncomfortable without Don beside her, then decided to switch on the radio. She switched on the local radio station and was happy to find that her favorite song was on. Jess smiled and mouthed the words, forgetting about her boyfriend as the song played.

When the song ended and another played, Jess noticed that Don had yet to return. He should have only been checking out the car and then returning in a minute…maybe he had to relieve himself or something? Jess blushed with the thought and turned down the radio station. It would be embarrassing to search for him and find him in that condition, so she decided to wait a little longer.

After two more songs went by, she began to feel scared. What if something horrible happened? What if he had some sort of medical problem he had failed to tell her about and was passed out in a coma beside the car? Jess T. was about to open the car door and search for Don when she heard a noise.

Tap..tap.

She froze, her hand on the door handle. What was that?

Tap…tap…tap. Jess quickly locked both doors and sunk low in her seat. Oh my gosh…oh my gosh…oh my gosh…oh my gosh…oh my gosh.

Tap…tap.

Jess was screaming inside, she could feel her body quivering like jelly she was so scared. What to do? What to do?

Eventually the tapping noise stopped and she was cast into a moment of suspense. She felt perspiration dot her forehead and wiped it away on her shirtsleeve. Any moment now she could imagine the tap tap sound returning, but after waiting for twenty minutes, it did not return.

I am no coward! Jess thought, this is absolutely ridiculous! Poor Don might need me, and I'm in here shaking like a baby!

It was at that time she decided to leave the refuge of the car and venture outside to see where Don had went off to.

Jess felt her heart thunder in her chest but shook her head. No! She had to find Don and end this madness. After this they were so heading to Joeys for a shroom shake and fries.

"Don?" Jess stood outside the car, standing awkwardly by the open door, "Don? Where are you?"

She felt a chill prickle down her back again, and felt afraid. Jess then decided he was probably fine and turned to head back inside the vehicle.

Jess screamed in horror as she saw what covered the car roof. The originally white color was now dripping with scarlet liquid, which could have only belonged to one person, Don. Why you ask? Because the short severed arm of a toad was in the middle of the puddle.

Not stopping her screams of horror, Jess leaped into the car, crawling over the passenger seat and into the driver's side. She pulled the door shut, locking both sides then turned the key. The car started with a rumble, the lights on the mirror above her starting up when she had checked her makeup earlier. She quickly switched the vehicle into reverse then began pulling forward out onto the road.

Every tree she passed as she sped down the forest path seemed to reach for her with dark limbs. Almost there! Come on! She could glimpse the light up ahead that would lead her out of the woods into open field. Almost…

Jess screamed as a dark figure jumped into her path, she closed her eyes, but did not let off the gas. She heard a bang, then her eyes opened. There was a long crack across her windshield and a dent in her hood, but no one was there. She kept driving until she was far from the forest and the monster within.

Joyce T. finished up another dish before turning off the water and wiping her hands dry on a towel. After cleaning up a mountain of dishes she had finally finished, now she could just relax and watch a good movie until Jess came home.

That girl…Joyce thought, on her first date with Don. What a nice young man. Joyce left the kitchen light on and went into the living room where her husband sat doing a crossword puzzle. She glanced over his shoulder, "You and those cross words Tim!" She teased, giving him a kiss on his cap. He gave her a peck on the cheek then continued his puzzle. She sat down next to him and turned on the T.V to see if anything good was on.

Lights suddenly flashed through the window. That must be Jess returning home with her date! Joyce thought.

She waited for the sound of the door opening and Jess running in to tell her all about their night, but nothing of the sort happened. She frowned and looked at her husband. Tim T. seemed to notice something was up and glanced up, putting on his glasses, "Isn't she going to come in? Or is that boy still with her?"

"I don't know.." Joyce murmured and stood up, "Let me see what's going on." She left the room and opened the door, looking outside. The car sat in the driveway, crookedly parked, the headlights on.

The toad woman frowned and walked towards the car, not bothering to shut the door because her husband was right behind her. Joyce froze, a hand clapped to her mouth in horror when she saw the car up close. It was a wreck, the dents and the windshield was a mess, but her eyes were concentrated on something else. The roof was covered in blood; there was no mistaking what it was.

"Hell!" Tim yelled when he neared the vehicle. He took off his classes, staring in shock at the car.

Joyce quickly pulled open the car door to reveal a limp toad girl; her head pressed against the steering wheel, crying her eyes out, "Jess!"

The mother pulled her daughter out, her eyes wide in worry, "What's wrong Jess? Jess!"

The girl grew quiet and looked up at her mom, like she just realized she was there, "Don is dead." She said softly. Jess then began to sob into her mother's shoulder, Joyce looking unsure how to react to this information, only holding her daughter close.

The neighbors nearby awoke to a commotion; they all stepped out of their homes to see a shocking sight. Two toads kneeled onto the ground in front of a blood-covered car, holding on to a young toad girl who was now screaming in hysterics.

"DON!"

**And that was just the beginning…**

**Note: The name 'The Tapping' came to me randomly, the name kinda reminds me of 'The Shining'. Lol!**


	2. News

**Here is chapter two, hope you enjoy it! ^_^**

_Dear diary~_

_Today Peach is throwing another party. I don't know what's up with her and throwing them but as long as Bowser doesn't crash in again, its fine with me. Maybe she'll make her famous cake. Yum! I know Mario is probably looking forward to it. Speaking of Mario…I wonder how Luigi is doing. He's such a shy man but so cute too. 3 I like the way he glances at me when he thinks I'm not looking and blushes. Maybe he'll get over his shyness and ask me to dance this time, if not, I can always drag him onto the dance floor. ;)_

_I'm only writing, well typing now, because I'm pretty excited for today. Anytime I get the heck out of this place is awesome! Father is so uptight and controlling sometimes, ugh! Thank goodness for mom. _

Princess Daisy Sarasa saved the document then turned off her computer. She then slid off her chair and ran to the bathroom to brush her hair. After curling it to make it up like it was every day, she hastily slipped on some shoes; half skipping with one foot in the air, only half a shoe on, then ran out of her bedroom.

She nearly ran into a toad servant yelling an apology over her shoulder as she ran down the hall and stumbled down the stairs. She quickly grabbed the railing to steady herself then continued down.

"Morning!" Daisy said quickly, running into the dining room where her parents sat eating breakfast.

Her father dabbed at his beard with a napkin then gave her a questioning look, "Please say your going to at least eat your breakfast before running off."

"Yup!" Daisy said cheerfully, grabbing a muffin from the bowl on the table, and sitting down, the chair legs scraping loudly against the wood floor as she scooted up to the table.

The girl began munching on her banana nut muffin, and as she ate (mouth full) she also poured herself a glass of tea from the pot on the table.

"Slow down Daisy," her mother told her, "You'll choke at this rate!"

Daisy swallowed, "Sorry, mom. So…I have to leave soon. Peach needs me to help with getting everything ready for the party."

Her father raised an eyebrow, "Doesn't Princess Toadstool have her servants for that?"

Daisy rolled her eyes, "Honesty Dad!"

"Don't roll your eyes at me, it's very un-lady like." The king sipped his tea, not noticing that his wife had rolled her eyes after he spoke. Daisy and her mother shared a glance, both hiding a smile. Daisy hadn't only inherited her looks from her mom, but also her personality, though these days the Queen was more laid back.

Daisy finished her tea then stood up from the table and turned to leave.

"Oh my…" Her mother's voice stopped her.

Daisy turned with a frown, "What's wrong mom?"

The Queen was looking at the newspaper on the table in front of her, forehead furrowed, which only happened when she was worried deeply about something; "There has been a murder in the mushroom kingdom."

Daisy immediately felt her heart jump in her chest. Luigi lived in the Mushroom kingdom! "W-who…died?"

"A young toad."

Thank goodness, Daisy thought. She then felt a sting of guilt. The poor toad…

"That is very odd indeed," The king mumbled, "The Mushroom Kingdom hasn't had a murder in seventeen years."

"Really?" Daisy asked, "Has it really been that long?"

"Yes Daisy, the last murder happened two months before you were born." Her mother said softly, "A koopa was found dead and frozen in the snow, they never did find who killed him."

"That's horrible." When Daisy really thought about it, she couldn't imagine a murder either. Both of their kingdoms shared some peaceful times except for the occasional alien invader or koopa king, but Bowser wasn't really capable of murder. That's what Daisy believed anyways, it wasn't like she had a talent reading people, but he just didn't seem like the cold blooded killer type…well maybe cold blooded, but definitely not a murderer!

"I'm going to head out now, see you later!"

"Daisy, please be careful."

"I will dad, it's broad day light! I'll be fine."

Peach sighed and straightened her gloves. They had gotten loose on her hands when she was helping her toads hang up some decorations. She then sat at a table nearby to rest.

"Princess! Princess!" Toadsworth suddenly ran into the room.

Peach sighed wearily when she saw him. Oh my…what was wrong now? She stood up. "Yes, what is it Toadsworth?"

He waved a newspaper in front of her, well… up to her chest; he was pretty short, "Something of a most horrible nature has occurred!" He gasped.

"What is it?"

"A murder!" Toadworth cried.

Peach frowned and took the paper from the toad, and began reading off the front page, her eyes widened, "Oh my…this is horrible. That poor Toad! A murder…the last happened-"

"-Seventeen years ago." Luigi said.

"Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed.

Luigi nodded, "It says here that he was survived by his girlfriend Jess T. Who was actually with him when it happened." The green man made a face, shuddering, "Bro, can you imagine how terrifying it must have been?"

Mario nodded, looking thoughtful. He then began nibbling on the toast on his plate. What was going on? One thing was certain; the Mushroom kingdom would certainly be calling on him for his help. They did over every little thing these days, even if the problem was only a leaky faucet.

"Let's eat up bro and head over to Peach's castle, she's probably worried about this whole thing too."

Mario just nodded again in agreement. Whoever this person was, they had better watch out! He quickly finished his breakfast and stood up, "Let's go Weegie."

Princess Peach was pacing the floor in the hall outside her room when a toad maid approached her, "Umm, your majesty?"

"Yes?"

"The Princess of Sarasaland is here." Daisy!

Peach smiled and started downstairs. Daisy always did seem to appear right when she needed her. She felt so confused and helpless; maybe talking to her best friend would help. Peach entered the main room in the castle and saw her friend waiting in front of the doors, "Daisy!"

Daisy grinned and waved, "Heya Peach!"

"Thank goodness." Peach said, hugging Daisy who made a face.

"Jeez, who died?" Daisy joked when Peach released her.

Peach's face crumpled, and Daisy frowned, "Oh...I'm so sorry Peachy, I forgot all about-"

The Princess held up a hand, "No, it's ok Daisy, I'm fine. Just a little stressed about it, that's all."

"So…what can I do to help?" Daisy asked.

"With what...oh. Well, I just don't know if I feel like throwing a party now Daisy."

She made a face at Peach, "Oh come on! You've been planning this for days! Let's try and have fun, you look like you need it."

Peach sighed and smoothed some of her blond hair back out of her face, "I suppose so…I just feel so bad about it."

"Why? It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but…"

Suddenly the door opened, "Good morning Princess!" Mario!

Peach smiled at him, "Mario, thank goodness you're here." Everything felt better when Mario was here; of course she thought the same of Daisy. Peach sighed…would she ever feel happy again?

Daisy looked for him and found the green clothed brother hiding a bit behind his brother, his face flushed. She felt herself grin and stepped over to see him, "Hi Luigi, how are you today?"

"O-oh…h-hi Daisy." He stuttered, the poor man's face mimicking the bright color of a red tomato.

Mario nodded at her, "Hello Daisy."

"Hey Mario." Daisy grinned.

"Did you hear about…" Peach started softly.

"Yes." Mario said, "I read about it in the paper. They were pretty descriptive about too."

Peach remembered how graphic some of it was and felt sick. She had never before heard of such a violent murder. Killings themselves were rare…it was mind boggling.

"Don't worry Peach." Daisy said, "This party will take your mind off all the bad stuff. It will be fun!"

She sighed sadly, "But should I be enjoying myself while a killer may very well be on the loose? And while a family is mourning?"

"I feel bad for the family. They had to read all about their son's death in graphic detail and relive it a second time. The chronicle should be sued, there was some pretty bad stuff in there." Daisy made a face.

Bowser was halfway finished with his breakfast, a bacon and egg sandwich that towered up to his chest, when a paratroopa entered the room and dropped some newspapers on the table. It was one of theirs and also a paper from the Mushroom Chronicle.

He put down his sandwich and wiped his claws on an unfortunate servant who was walking by and began reading.

Kamek came in while Bowser was consumed in reading a particularly large article on the front page of the paper, "Lord Bowser, I just came in here to inform you of your meeting at twelve and…" He noticed that the koopa king wasn't listening and seemed absorbed in reading something. The magikoopa was curious and walked over to glance down at what his lordship was preoccupied with.

"Can you believe that?" Bowser mumbled.

"Seventeen years…" Kamek said aloud as he read the paper, "I remember that murder. The investigation went on for a month, but the killer was never found."

"Betcha Peachy is freaking out." Bowser looked up from the paper to take a gulp of his drink, and then turned the page in the paper to read the rest, "Yech, all they recovered was an arm. Man, that's sick!"

He read the rest of the article then stood up from the table and left the room. When he was gone, Kamek sat at the table, and finished reading the rest of the story.

Bowser walked down the hall and turned a corner, almost running into two of his sons, "Hey! Watch it you two!"

"Sorry dad!" They both yelled. It was Iggy and Lemmy. They were both carrying a large toy rocket ship in their arms, Lemmy holding the bottom, and Iggy the top, "We're going outside to launch out new rocket."

"Fine, but watch where your going next time, got it?" Bowser grumbled.

"Yes sir!" They said in unision, then proceeded to run down the hall.

"Wait!" Bowser yelled quickly.

His two kids turned to look at him in surprise.

"Stay…close. Got it?"

The two nodded and ran down the hall, and disappeared from sight. Bowser waited there for a long time, then started for his room down the hall, running his claws through his long hair. Now there was something else to be stressed about.

**Bowser is worried about his kids! So sweet! :3 Lol, review please? :)**


	3. Into the Forest

**I had a huge urge to write a Halloween story then I remembered I had this one. I just felt like no one cared about it, only one review and all. But I'm giving this story another chance. Reviews aren't everything after all. If I'm entertaining someone, then that should be reward enough. I just can't help wondering if people do care about this little fic lol. Well, enjoy this chapter. We are almost there, if you are reading, just hold on. The ride had yet to begin, but we're are getting close ;)**

Ada T. carried a box into the building, her eyes wide in excitement. After working as a secretary for the Mushroom Chronicle, she had finally been notified yesterday of a promotion. Now she would be part of a team that went out and did research for the paper. It was a very important job and she looked forward to it. It was her dream to work for the Chronicle and that dream would finally be realized today.

"Welcome." A tall female toad with cinnamon colored spots on her cap, Sandy T. smiled at her, ushering her into the room, "Your desk is this way, I recommend you purchase a calendar later to keep up with important events."

Ada just nodded and followed Sandy past several cubicles where Toads typed at computers, to a lone cubicle against the wall, "This is your work area, remember to keep it tidy. Assignments will be tucked in your mailbox, check your box everyday. I hope you enjoy working with us, we're happy to have another member on the team. If you have any questions, just ask."

"Thank you." Ada shook hands with the toad and looked down at the empty desk. She sat down, almost hesitating. She could not believe she was finally here. She rested her hands on the cold silver colored table and closed her eyes, a smile on her face. Maybe dreams really did come true.

00oo00oo00oo00~

"B-bro, are you sure about this?"

Mario straightened his hat as the jeep turned down the forest path, "Yes, it's our job to keep this kingdom safe."

Luigi sighed and glanced out the open window. Princess Peach had begged them to check out the crime scene, she said that most of the toad investigators were scared off, only having enough time to collect miniscule evidence. So it was up to the Mario brothers to solve this mystery. Luigi had defeated ghosts in a haunted mansion but this was going a bit too far, those ghosts sounded like cotton candy and rainbows compared to this adventure. It hadn't even started yet and the green man was getting the quivers…

The jeep the princess had thoughtfully supplied for them was a small but suitable machine for the terrain they were on. The path was getting bumpier as they went. They were taking a different path into the forest then the main, hoping to pick up something strange on the way.

So far all they saw was nature. Tree…tree…bush…log….tree….tree. Luigi was actually feeling pleasantly bored. The sunshine leaking down on them from the leafy foliage above was warm on his cap and a cool forest breeze tickled his mustache. It didn't seem like the sort of place where murders took place. It was actually a very beautiful day.

The vehicle turned down another path, this one deeper into the forest. It was a little darker through here, but still fairly sunny. From what the official's said, they were about half way there, first they would have to turn down another path. They drove for a few minutes before Luigi spotted something.

"Left bro!" He spoke to soon and they missed the turn. Mario turned around and they started down the path at a steep decline. Soon the ground leveled out and Luigi let go of his hat. He didn't want to have to leave the safety of the vehicle if it had flown off.

Soon they had reached the area and the stopped the jeep right at where the crime scene tape was hanging from tree to tree, barring any further movement into the area via jeep.

The two got out of the car, Luigi last. The moment his feet hit the ground he was scanning the area like a hawk. Mario crept under the tape, his taller brother Luigi merely jumping over, doing what he did best. The two looked around the clearing, Mario's eyes pausing where the grass was darker. It was obviously blood, and seeing it got his heart thumping. Luigi also noticed the stain and paled. Whatever had done this meant business, there was a lot of the stuff.

They cautiously stepped around the blood and tire treads and began their investigation. Luigi went a bit to the right of the clearing, where he kneeled down to peer into some bushes, and Mario went into the trees.

"Weegee!" Luigi heard his voice and he jumped a foot into the air.

"What?" Luigi quickly ran over to see what Mario wanted and stopped in his tracks. He stood right next to his brother and was shocked at what he saw. On the thick bark of the tree before them, was a clear handprint. It was small and obviously that of a toad, but it went high over their heads…so it meant that whatever killed him was pretty big; that or the toad attempted to climb, but they seriously doubted that was the case. There was only one handprint.

A twig snapped nearby and Luigi yelped, and twisted around his hat askew on his head. There was nothing there.

Calm down Luigi…relax, Luigi told himself, I'm sure Mario can handle whatever this thing is…I hope.

00oo00oo00oo00~

The party didn't go on after all, and Daisy was still bugged by that. Peach was still feeling on edge so the two girls decided on a spa date.

Daisy was currently relaxing by the poolside, while Peach sat in the shallow part of the water, her long blond hair pinned to the top of her head. Her lips were pursed, her eyes deep in thought. She looked stressed out still and Daisy sat up in her seat, "Seriously Peachy, try to relax."

"I'm sorry Daisy," Peach sighed, "I'm just so worried about everything."

"Meh, Mario and Luigi can handle it. Luigi can be a coward but I know he can get the job done, we talked about the murder and he was pretty upset. He wants to help figure this thing out with Mario."

"Daisy…what if they can't do it?" Peach said softly, her head resting on the poolside.

The other princess looked down at her, surprise clear on her face. Did Peach just say…" So you don't think they can do it? After all these years of him saving your rear and you actually think something like that?"

Princess Peach flushed, "Well…I-I…"

Daisy scowled and slipped on her sunglasses, "Just relax Peach! At least try? You're stressing me out over here."

"I…okay Daisy. I will." Peach rested her head on her arm; "I just can't help worrying for them, don't you worry about Luigi?"

"Duh, of course! I'm only calm about it because I have faith that he will be okay, I believe in him. Don't you believe in Mario anymore?"

Peach closed her eyes. He had always been there for her. Climbed unimaginable heights for her…fought for her on a daily basis. Could she not have faith in him? "You are right Daisy, forgive me." Princess Peach smiled, "I believe in him. I always have."

Daisy grinned, "That's the spirit." She waved a hand up in the air, "Hey, someone bring us something tangy to drink! Lots of ice!"

00oo00oo00oo00~

Ada had decorated her cubicle just the way she wanted and sat at her desk when she finished, running a hand through her shoulder length red hair. What to do now…oh! Didn't Sandy say something about a mailbox?

The toad girl stood up and glanced outside her desk. Hanging outside the cubicle wall was a small box. She lifted up the top and pulled out a paper.

_Welcome to your first day on the job. We are happy to have you with us at Mushroom Chronicle! To start you off we have a few easy jobs for you until you are ready for the big stuff. Listed below are your assignments:_

_Do a grammar check on documents: Re1350 and Re1358 in your computer files_

_Print out the pictures in the 'Page 2' folder on the desktop, only the ones marked with the letters 10 at the end._

_When finished with the above please speak with Sam T. the main researcher and on the field worker in the Chronicle, he will take you on your first field job. You will work as his assistant._

Ada quickly went to work on the grammar checking, excited for the last assignment. She would get to leave the office and head out into the kingdom for some research with one of the top dogs in the Chronicle. What a dream come true for sure! The girl grinned as she scanned the articles for any mistakes, looking forward to the rest of her day.

She finished objective one quickly and moved to print the pictures, she did this in a snap and stacked the fully printed pictures onto her desk. She then walked to Sandy's desk.

"Umm, hi. Do you know where Sam T. is?"

Sandy looked up from the screen, "Yes, he is at the end of that hall." She pointed to her right, "He has his own office. It's the one with the mail box labeled 23."

"Thanks!" Ada quickly moved down the hall, her heart abuzz with excitement. Soon she had reached the door and without thinking, she opened it.

A toad with a yellow cap with white spots rolled his eyes at her, "Doesn't anyone knock anymore?"

Ada closed the door quickly, feeling flustered. Stupid…stupid..

"You silly goose! Get in here!" She heard the laughter in Sam's voice and opened the door, her face red like a cherry. How embarrassing.

Ada stood awkwardly by the door, "Hello, I'm-"

Sam waved a hand at her, "Yes, I know, take a seat please."

The toad girl carefully took a seat in front of his desk, eyeing the pictures and plaques on the walls. She told herself to relax, but every moment she sat there her heart seemed to race faster in her chest.

"So, have you heard of the murder, of course you have, everyone has. Well that's what we're going to be investigating." Sam grinned at her expression of shock.

"I-I, that's…you want…me? But-" Ada stammered.

"Yes, lets think of it as an adventure." Sam kept smiling at her, almost mischievous in appearance, "Unless of course, you don't think you can handle it."

"Oh! No, I mean yes, of course I can handle it. I really want to work here and I will help you with the investigation." Ada gave him a nervous smile, "Its just that, it seems like an awfully big thing for someone inexperienced like myself, I was just hired."

Sam just stacked some papers on his desk and shook his head, still smiling, "That's the beauty of it. Fresh faces are always welcome. Half the people in this place, I'm getting tired of seeing their mugs." He laughed, "And your not the only one sweet heart, I'm also bringing another gal along."

Ada perked up. Another? Well that was a relief she supposed, "Oh."

Sam stood up and pressed a button on his wall, "Trini, can you send Mia to my office please. Thanks."

They only had to wait a moment before there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in Mia."

A small toad entered wearing a yellow dress, her spots a similar sunshiny yellow on a snow-white surface, the complete opposite of Sam's cap. She looked at them with wide eyes, her little hands clasped in front of her, trembling slightly, "Y-yes sir, um, you called me?" Ada stared in surprise at the girl. He wanted to bring this timid looking thing on an investigation of a MURDER?

"Take a seat next to Ada please." Sam nodded at the girl who moved to do as he asked.

Mia glanced at Ada for only a second before nervously averting her gaze to the toad in front of her.

This was going to be fun, Ada thought dryly.

00oo00oo00oo00~

After an hour of trekking through thick woodland and tripping over brush (Luigi) the two brothers took a break near a trickling stream. They had found not much else at the crime scene and had decided to head deeper into the forests to see if anything else could be discovered.

Throughout this venture, Mario was most definitely the calmest, like this was no big deal to him. Luigi on the other hand was a quiver. As he pulled out a small plastic bag with a sandwich in it he had brought for lunch his hands shook so much that he accidently dropped it into the water with a 'plop'.

Mario was too busy eating and gazing about at the forest around them to notice; Luigi just stared at the currents of water where his lunch had disappeared and sighed. He couldn't wait until this day was over.

VRMMMM

"YEEEEEK!" Lugi jumped several feet in the air with a cry of terror, his hair standing on end.

The green clad brother landed and glanced side to side, noticing finally that Mario wasn't panicking. He groaned out loud when he saw the phone in his brother's hand, "Mario!"

He watched, slightly annoyed, as Mario typed something into the phone (which was pink, probably one of Peach's). After awhile he tucked the phone away, "We have to head west now, and check out some abandoned buildings Weegee."

"I am not looking forward to that." Luigi took off his hat and smoothed his hair back, "This whole thing is giving me the shakes Mario, you know how I am in these situations."

Mario nodded, straightening his own hat as he stood up, "I know Weegee, but I need you. We're a team remember? We don't get to do many things together anymore. Let's bring back the old days, what do you think?"

"I…didn't know you felt that way Mario." Luigi gave him a confused look, "Seeing you and the Princess…well, I guess maybe I drifted away because…I didn't want to get in the way of things. It always felt…awkward when you two were talking, in your own space. So I gave you some room, you know?

Mario gave him a curious look, "Really? Weegee why didn't you tell me this before?"

Luigi felt embarrassed and pulled his hat over his ears a little, "Well, I guess it never came up…a right time not available…uh I don't know."

Mario placed a gloved hand on his brother's shoulder. "Let's try and do more things together, maybe…." Silence.

Luigi gave Mario a confused look, "What-"

"Shh." Mario's eyes were narrowed, he glanced over Luigi's shoulder, and the green brother felt his neck prickle in fear. Was something coming up behind him? His eyes widened in fear, he stared into his brother's eyes that were looking far behind him, looking for some clue of what was going on, too freaked out to look for himself.

A twig snapped and Luigi freaked, launching into the air forward. He immediately dived straight into the stream, too spooked to think about it.

Mario heard the splash but kept his eyes forward, in a battle stance. Whatever it was it was getting closer…

Suddenly…

"Hey!"

"EEEK!"

"Oh."

Mario blinked in confusion at the three toads in front of him. The toad girl at the front was just looking at him curiously. One behind was cowering, the little thing looking ready to faint, pale with fear. The one a bit to the right was taller and male, carrying a shoulder bag, which appeared to hold a laptop. He looked Mario up and down and grinned, pushing past the other two.

"Well, what a surprise! The famous Mario, nice to meet ya!" He grabbed up Mario's hand and began shaking it vigorously, Mario too surprised to say anything right away.

"Mario?" The taller toad girl stepped forward, "Are you here to find the murderer? Wow, its amazing to see you in person, this is such an honor."

The short one just followed the other, glancing behind her nervously, playing with the frilly hem of her dress.

"Wha?" Luigi had surfaced and was half out of the water, his hat hanging on his head like a wet dead thing, sopping wet. He looked at them with an incredulous expression and groaned. He dragged himself out of the stream, and stood there, his clothes sagging damp on his frame, looking like the face of misery.

Mario had to hide a grin, which was easy with his stache and nodded at the toads, "Yes, that's why we're here, what about you three?"

"We are doing some research." Sam pulled out some papers and flashed them for a second, then tucked them away. "We are with the Chronicle."

"Where are you two going? Will you still be here looking around as well? I'm Ada by the way." The toad girl smiled at him.

"Oh, I am Sam and this is Mia." He nodded at the short toad girl who just nodded back in response.

"Hi." Mia said softly.

"It is nice to meet you, really, but isn't this a bit…dangerous for you?" Mario said.

"Well, yes." Sam said with a small smile, "But we will probably be fine, especially with you two fine figures with us."

The brothers glanced at one another. Luigi cleared his throat, "Well, that's okay and all, but were going to be getting in pretty deep, Mario wants to find this thing and get rid of it as soon as possible. We may actually…err, run into something."

Mia squeaked in fear," No! We can't go with them then. Maybe we should leave…"

Sam glared at her, "Mia for crying out loud, calm down! You're a nervous wreck all the time, this will be good for you."

"Sam, sir, I don't think this sounds like a good idea either." Ada crossed her fingers, she didn't want to get dropped on the first day, but this was beginning to sound dangerous, "Maybe we should just look at the area where it happened and just take some notes and leave."

"Yes!" Mia said quickly, "Sounds like a plan, can we go now?"

Sam opened his mouth and there was a rumble of thunder nearby. They all were still, everyone glancing up at the grey clouds visible through the branches above.

"It's going to rain? I guess we should have checked the forecast before coming out here." Ada sighed.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Rain isn't going to make you melt Ada, and I want this story filled to the brim, we need to get some information. We work in the field to gather information for our paper, it takes hard work and dedication." He gave Ada a hard look, "Are you willing to do the work?"

She hated being put on the spot, and pushed back her feelings of frustration, "Of course sir! I-I just don't want to endanger myself in a job! If I wanted to do that I would have looked for a job in construction or something."

"Maybe you folks should get going before you get wet like me." Luigi said, giving them a weak smile.

Mario nodded in agreement, "Yes, this is a risky job, we cant have innocents nearby at risk. This isn't a game."

"I didn't say it was." Sam argued, "We just want to get some valuable pictures and facts then we will be out. In and out, we wont take long."

"Please, " Mia said suddenly, "I-f we have to go…can you…if it's not too much to ask, um, can you escort us to where this happened? I would feel safer…please?"

Ada was silent, but looked from Sam to the Mario's, hoping that they could have company to the zone they were investigating. The thought of running into the killer out here was terrifying. With the Mario brothers at least they would be safe. Hopefully.

No one spoke for a minute then Mario said, "Alright. But if we tell you to do something you do it, no hesitation. If I yell 'run' you run. Got it?"

Sam nodded, "Yes. That will be fine." He looked excited now and pulled out a camera from a bag hanging from his shoulder bag.

There were now a group in the woods, consisting of investigators and heroes. The forest animals were nowhere in sight, as they ventured back to the place where it had happened. The trees around them were silent, holding many secrets. The clouds above darkened and a breeze picked up around them.

Ada tightened her small jacket around her shoulders and glanced up at the darkening sky. She felt something, deep inside herself. That this was not going to be simple, that something big was going to happen. This feeling terrified her, and sent dread deep in her chest. Some sort of intuition, but was it only a blind panic?

Today she would find out, without a doubt, whether the feelings were true or of fearful imaging's. And there was no backing out now. Because once you get on a ride, you can't get off until that ride ends. And this was only the beginning…

**This is a real long chapter, seven pages, I hope you enjoyed reading, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks and critiques are welcome! :) Oh! And please review/pm and tell me who you want to live the most, O.C and character (only three at most to make it interesting, though that may or may not effect the story, it depends). Please include at least one O.C in your vote o.o I would hope you wouldn't want to kill off all my creations. Or would you? ^-^ **


	4. Storm Rising

**The lyrics you will read in this text are not my own, it is based on a song from the movie Hocus Pocus. It is a hauntingly beautiful song, so if you don't know what it is, look it up on you tube. By the way, I hope everyone had a fun Halloween.**

Ada followed quickly after the Marios, feeling her heart beat fast as they neared the very place where the toad was murdered. She shuddered at the thought of what they might find up ahead, but shook her head to clear the images. If it would guarantee her place at the Chronicle then so be it. Unfortunately Mia failed to think about her job and her imagination was going wild.

For the fifth time Mia squeaked loudly, and everyone stopped walking, Sam groaning aloud, "For Grambi's sake Mia, what now?"

"I'm sorry sir!" Mia cried, "I-I don't think I can do this!"

Ada placed a hand on the smaller toad's shoulder, "Relax Mia, we're all here together, nothing is going to happen."

Mia sniffled, "But how do you know?"

Sam groaned again and continued walking, pushing past the girls, grumbling under his breathe. Mario and Luigi watched him go.

Luigi gave Mia a small smile, "It's alright Miss, we're here. Mario and I will make sure everything is okay."

Mia gave him a hopeful look, "Can you promise to protect us? Please? Promise, that we will be safe?"

Mario and Luigi shared a look, then Mario nodded. Luigi looked uncomfortable for a moment, then he looked assured and smiled at the toad, "You have my word Mia."

The toad smiled a genuine smile and Ada felt better also, well mostly her nerves. Every time Mia squeaked she felt on edge. She had to admit, she was definitely scared, but being with the Mario brothers helped reassure her that everything was going to be fine. That was of course before there was a blood-curdling scream up ahead.

Everyone stopped, Ada clapping a hand over Mia's mouth to muffle her scream, the little toad's eyes bugged out in fear.

"Oh my gosh." Ada's eyes widened, "Was that….Sam?"

There was another scream and Mario's eyes narrowed, he turned to nod at them, "Luigi stay here with the girls." Luigi opened his mouth but Mario was already gone. The green brother gave them a weak smile, his own heart racing.

Ada took a deep breath trying to calm herself down, but she could not quiet the thunder of her heart, she felt ready to bolt into the woods screaming, and faintly wondered how poor Mia felt. The poor thing was shuddering in her arms, probably ready to pass out.

"We're fine, Mario can handle it!" Luigi told them, looking as if he was also trying to tell himself that. Ada glanced at the man's trembling hands and clasped her owns hands together, trying to keep herself from shaking in fear.

There was another short scream up ahead and everyone backed up, Mia tripping backwards over a tree root and landing hard on the ground. Ada turned to help up Mia, when the toad suddenly burst into tears.

Ada helped up the sobbing toad girl and looked to Luigi who was facing away from them, to where Mario had ran.

"I can't let him do this alone." Luigi turned to face them, his face pale but his eyes narrowed, "What is he needs my help?" His eyes turned to Ada, but her expression was resolute.

"You promised to protect us." Ada told him and arm wrapped around Mia who was whimpering, "He would want you to stay."

"I'm sorry, I had forgotten my promise." Luigi looked detached but nodded, "Let's move, we should clear out of here."

"Let's go." Ada grabbed Mia's hand and they began running back the way they had came. Luigi hesitated, glancing behind him, then hurried after.

00oo00oo00oo00

3 miles away, Green Hill national park

"It's lovely out here isn't it?" The koopa smiled up at the mountain, her pink sunglasses reflecting the bright rays of sunlight cascading from between the dark clouds. She then realized she had heard nothing from her companion, and turned, an annoyed expression on her face, "Oh come on! You big baby, we've only walked a bloody mile!"

The koopa, who was on the ground panting, looked up from where he lay, "I know Marcy, but I can't feel my legs."

She rolled her eyes behind her glasses and bent over to help him up. He gave her a small smile and looked over her shoulder, "Wow, nice mountain view."

"I know, that's what I was talking about a second ago." She sighed, "Now lets start walking again, we should reach the cabin soon."

"You said that last time." The koopa mumbled unhappily, "Can't we rest?"

"Fine." She exhaled loudly, "Only a few minutes."

They sat down on the grass, Marcy slipping her backpack off with a slight yawn. Her companion did the same, too quickly, falling over onto his shell with a yelp, his pack falling aside. She just ignored him and began digging through her satchel; eventually he reached his feet and gave her a sour look, which she also ignored.

"Gee thanks," He said with sarcasm as he opened his pack.

"You are so pathetic sometimes Benny, it's ridiculous!" She glared his way.

He gave her a hurt look, and her gaze softened. The koopa stood up, dropping his pack, "Fine if you feel that way, maybe I should head back down the trail and drive home. You can have fun by yourself."

Marcy quickly grabbed the back of his orange shell as he turned to leave, "No, stay, I'm sorry. You're just not used to all this hiking, I was wrong to be harsh. Friends don't act like that."

He looked her in the eyes for a second, and then sighed, "Okay, I'll stay. Just take it easy on me all right?"

She laughed, "Sure thing, now lets snack. We need energy for the rest of the hike."

Marcy pulled out a packet of nuts out of her bag and a bottle of water. Benny nibbled on a candy bar he had retrieved from his pocket and watched her eat, feeling bored. He finished up his candy and looked at the view. The mountains were so far away, but even from this distance, mystifying. The koopa continued to admire the sights, Marcy finishing up her water with a sigh.

"Dang it." He turned to look at Marcy, who had spoken.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to pack more bottles, I must have left them in the trunk." Marcy frowned, her forehead creased slightly in annoyance. The peanuts she had just eaten had been covered in salt. The water she drank hadn't been enough to keep away thirst.

She stood up, "I'll be right back, I thought I heard water nearby, maybe a stream or something."

Benny also stood up, "I packed some sodas if you want one."

Marcy wrinkled her nose, "I don't drink that crap, do you know how much sugar is in those things? Just stay here, I'll be right back."

He watched her leave and took a seat in the grass again. Benny kept himself entertained by watching the clouds move. The wind was picking up and clouds were blowing fast in wide direction. He stared up at them, frowning when he felt a splash of cold water hit him in the nose. The koopa then noticed the dark clouds gathering in the sky, and felt his heart pick up pace. He never tells his friends this, only family, but he had a huge fear of storms.

"Marcy!" He shouted, "I think we should start moving again, it looks ready to pour."

There was no answer and he sighed. She was probably too far away to hear him. He stood up and began walking, leaving his pack on the ground. Benny felt himself jump as a bolt of lightning flashed from the corner of his eye.

He stepped through the trees, careful to walk around the thorny bushes in his path. The koopa walked for about another minute before he noticed something was off, and stopped. It took him awhile, standing there still, but then he realized something. It was very very quiet out here. There was no bird song, nothing.

Benny frowned and looked up into the canopies of the trees. He only glimpsed dark leaves, the sun hidden under dark billowing clouds. The koopa was caught in the silence, too afraid to even breath loudly, for it was that deep. The forest seemed to be frozen in time, not even the leaves above rustled in the wind.

"Marcy?" His voice was a whisper, barely even registering in his own ears. Why was it so quiet?

The koopa moved forward, flinching as he snapped a twig under his foot. He stood there for a minute, gazing forward, looking for a glimpse of his companion up ahead, but he saw nothing but dark trees, straight and silent sentinels.

_Come…_

He froze. A voice? It felt so close, but so faraway. He could not make out the tone as being male or female, but it was haunting.

_Little children…_

Benny felt chills trickle down his spine and swallowed hard, his throat feeling tight, it was almost hard to breathe.

_I'll take thee away…_

He took a step back, his heart beating harder every moment. Something was out there, he could feel its presence, like eyes you could feel meeting yours, so very close. The koopa stepped back again and felt his foot catch on something, he cried out as he fell backwards into a bush, wing beats deafening him as a flock of dark birds took off into the air and disappeared into the branches above.

Benny quickly reached his feet just as he saw something approaching him from between the dark trees. Whatever it was it was huge, and he knew that now was a good time to run.

He ran back the way he had come, uncertain if it was after him, his retreat a noisy one. The koopa dashed up the hill and clearing where their pack's waited on the ground and he felt dread. Marcy! She had gone into the woods, and she hadn't returned. He took the risk and turned to look behind him. Nothing was there and he felt himself relax, suddenly he felt something touch his shoulder.

"EEE!" The koopa shrieked and turned to see…

She gave him a wry smile. "What's wrong Benny? You seem a little jumpy."

"M-Marcy?"

The koopa frowned at him, "What happened?"

"Nothing, I was in the woods…I…. saw something. I thought-"

She scowled, "Knock it off. I'm not in the mood for scary stories." Secretly they made her uncomfortable, she could handle many things but those always brought her on edge. Of course she preferred to not let anyone know of this fear, and to keep her steely exterior intact. No way was the archery and basketball captain in high school going to look weak in front of her most cowardly friend.

"I'm not telling stories Marcy! I was worried about you and umm, its going to rain soon and I went to find you. I heard voices-"

"Eh!" She held up a hand, "Enough, lets just keep moving." She bent down to pick up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. The koopa gave him a questioning look, "Well? You coming or not?"

Benny sighed and slipped on his backpack, shifting his shoulders so it fell comfortably down his shell. He knew that she didn't want to talk about it, or believe him for that matter, but he couldn't help wanting to tell her. The koopa felt like he had to, like it was important she was aware. Why did he feel this way?

They continued walking then Marcy made an angry noise and dropped her pack, "Dang it all!"

"What's wrong Marcy?" Benny stepped up to her; she scanned the ground like she was looking for something.

"I can't find it, my bracelet!" Her voice was at a disconcerted tone, "I must have dropped it in the woods!"

Benny knew where this was going and grabbed her arm before she could move, "No, just leave it. Let's keep going."

She shook her arm out of his grasp and her eyes flashed angrily at him, "Leave it? Are you crazy? That bracelet is a family heirloom, my grandmother gave it to me."

Benny grabbed at her again, but missed and fell flat onto his face. He quickly moved onto his knees but Marcy had already disappeared into the forest.

00oo00oo00oo00

The three quickly ran through the trees, Luigi leading the way, glancing back every so often to check on his charges. Ada kept a firm grip on Mia who stared ahead, her face pale and striped with tears. They had been moving for quite some time now, everyone tense.

Luigi felt cold inside, almost numb with terror for his brother. He felt like he was barely there, like in a dream, one where he faded in and out of the picture.

"We should be there soon, just keep heading forward." Ada yelled, "We parked the van on the side of the road near the river."

They continued running, the trees beginning to thin, and the area lighten. It was still pretty dim, because of the dark clouds above concealing the sun, but it was brighter still than the deeper woods they had left behind.

Ada felt her heart sing with hope as they cleared a fallen log and continued moving. This area was familiar to her, they would be there soon.

"I think we're almost there!" Luigi yelled back to them, "Through that thicket!"

They ran through the trees, Mia's dress catching on a thorny shrub and ripping with a tattered hem. The three were now standing in front of a dirt road, a bit down the road a dark blue van with the Mushroom Chronicle's icon was parked.

Everyone stood there for a moment, taking in deep breaths of air, then there were smiles of relief. Thunder rumbled up above as they started towards the vehicle.

Suddenly there was a louder crash of thunder and the sky lit up, Ada shrieked and pulled a screaming Mia down to the ground with her. Luigi hit the ground with a cry of surprise.

Everyone heard a thunderous boom and a cracking noise, the earth shaking slightly under them. Ada was the first to sit up and the first thing she noticed was the small hairs of Luigi's mustache were standing on end. Her eyes widened in disbelief, she pointed behind Luigi with a despaired cry, "Oh no!"

Luigi looked to where the toad girl pointed and moaned aloud.

The van was on fire, bits and pieces of it scattered several feet away, the whole front windshield and windows shattered to bits. Rain began to fall, each drop hitting the fire and sizzling into nothing. They all stared at the sight in silence. It had been struck by lightning. It was as if something wanted them here, wanted them to die. They were trapped in the forest with a killer in a thunderstorm, the nearest town miles away, the Mario's jeep on the other side of the forest.

Mia stared at what was left of the van then began to cry. It started off as a choking noise then a full out sob. Ada hugged the frightened girl to her chest, staring grimly at the flames. There was no choice, they had to go back the way they had came, there was no stopping this cruel twist of fate.

**wow, that sucks for them huh? ^^; I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter! All suggestions are welcome, and reviews are loved 3 ! I want to thank all my lovely reviewers; you guys are the reason for this fast update. :D Thanks, I really enjoy writing this story.**


	5. The Voices

**Here is chapter 5. This one is definitely more exciting. We're getting deeper in; hopefully you will be a little tense while reading this. I try my best to make my readers feel the right emotions. :D enjoy!**

Ada hurried after Luigi who was walking fast in the direction they had ran from, his movement stiff. He seemed tight and stressed, full of fear and indecision. Was it better to just hike the fifteen miles to town? Were they making a huge mistake heading back? She was unsure but felt that as long as they were together, everything would be okay.

She caught up to the green clad man, resting a hand on his shoulder, slowing him, "Luigi, wait."

He looked at her and Ada blinked uncertainly at his despairing eyes.

"Luigi, it'll be okay." She squeezed his shoulder gently with her hand and gave him a small smile, "I'm sure your brother is just fine, we will be alright."

"Ada. I'm sorry. You just don't understand." His voice was soft, almost tired sounding, "I just don't know if I can do it, there is so much responsibility weighing down on me, what if I let you two down? I can't be a hero like my brother."

"That isn't true! What about that time you saved your brother from that haunted mansion?" Ada frowned at him, "You are a hero, whether you choose to believe so or not."

Luigi's mustache moved up a bit in a small smile, "How did you know about the mansion."

Ada chuckled, "August of last year, the 8th. An article in the Mushroom Times, they beat the Chronicle to the story."

"Oh." He smiled thoughtfully, thinking of his brief fame.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to work with the Chronicle, I've read all of their newspapers they've written since day one over 50 years ago. Before then the Mushroom Times had no competitors. I want to try and help the Chronicle be number one for the news."

Luigi gave her an amused look, some life returning to his eyes. "Is it a lot of work? Have you written any good stories yet?"

Ada flushed slightly at the attention and shook her head, "I'm afraid not, and this is actually my first day."

"Wow." His mustache tilted up again with a grin, "So this day hasn't been what you had hoped it would be has it?"

Ada laughed, "Not in the least. I never imagined I would be sent out so early, and on such a dangerous trip."

"Please wait!" They both turned in surprise to look at Mia who had been walking fast to catch up, her eyes wide and sad looking. She panted and took a deep breath as she walked next to them.

"I'm sorry Mia, I didn't notice you were behind." Ada told her, feeling guilty for forgetting about the timid toad.

"It's alright," The toad's voice was so soft she was barely heard, but the forest was quiet enough that they caught her words easily. It was quiet, very quiet, and they began to notice a silence that had crept up on them without their knowing.

"It's so…still." Ada whispered. Luigi nodded in return and glanced around them, his eyes alert.

There was a small sound that caught their ears. Ada and Luigi turned and saw Mia. Her whole body was quivering in fear, as she leaned against a tree with her dress making small noises as the material caught on the bark.

"It's okay." Ada spoke to her in a soothing voice, one that a mother would use to calm a small child. Mia seemed to relax only a bit, her face remaining a pallid shade.

Tap...tap...

Mia jumped a foot in the air; the others just gave her a curious look. The little toad girl stared ahead, appearing to be listening for something.

"What's wrong-" Ada started.

"Shhh!" Mia looked her way with wide eyes.

Luigi opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a noise. Ada was still, her head tilted a bit to the side, listening. What was it? What could that noise be?

Tap..tap…tap.

They shared a confused look, the smaller toad still frozen and staring at nothing. The silence now that they had found it was even more suffocating now that they themselves were a part of it; no one dared speak, everyone was alert and listening.

There was a long silence, everyone listened but after a few minutes glanced at one another. What the heck was going on here?

"Maybe it was a bird?" Ada suggested, "Pecking a tree or something?"

"R-really?" Mia squeaked, "That doesn't sound too bad."

Tap..tap.

"EEK!" Mia screamed and Ada reached out a hand just as the girl began running.

"Mia wait!" She took off after the frightened girl, Luigi close behind. This was not good, she knew that splitting up was the worst thing they could do in this situation, and they couldn't lose her! Thunder rumbled in the distance, and rain began to fall hard on them once more.

"Mia!" They raced after the toad, who was pretty nimble on her little legs, Ada gasping as she brushed her arm hard against bark. She held her hurt arm as she ran, her eyes blurred slightly with tears, "Mia! Please wait!" There was a flash of lighting and Ada watched as Mia disappeared into the glow and through dark trees. This was not good, not good at all.

00oo00oo00oo00

Benny was scared, and his mind raced with possible outcomes of today. After hearing the strange sounds in the forest and feeling this fear he felt ready to run back down the trail to his car and head home. The only thing stopping him from doing just that was his loyalty to his friend, who had just ran right into the thing that was freaking him out.

"Marcy!" He yelled, trying to call his friend back to him; but there was no response. He bit back a cry of fear as a bolt of lightning lit up the sky, a blast of wind almost knocking him onto his shell. He cowered down onto the ground, trying to keep himself as dry as possible, which was really hard with no umbrella.

It wasn't even supposed to rain today! He thought unhappily, "Why do these things keep happening to me?"

There was a scream and Benny felt his heart jump up into his throat. He couldn't take it anymore, and ran down into the forest. Marcy would have done the same thing for him.

He was in the woods soon and the trees were thick dark forms around him, a fog lifting up in the trees canopies, blocking out what little light there was from the storm clouds.

_Come and play with me._

He stopped, chills rushing up and down his spine, "Marcy?"

_I have lots of games we can play_

Calm down, calm down, Benny told himself, but his body would not obey, he was trembling in fear, "Marcy?" His voice was little more than a squeak, afraid to speak too loudly in the heavy silence.

_Let's play a finding game. Should you find me, or I come to you?_

He placed hands over the sides of his head, trying to drive out the voice that seemed to come from everywhere around him. Benny felt tears drop down his nose, almost hysterical with fear, feeling a scream build up inside him. "Marcy!"

He then began to run forward, through the dark trees, his eyes scanning the shadows looking for the form of his friend, "Marcy!"

Suddenly he tripped, falling flat forward, painfully onto his nose. He sat up and looked to see what he had stumbled over. He screamed when he saw the still bloody form of his friend, the warm liquid dripping from the bracelet gripped in her claws. Benny traced the gouges with his wide eyes all the way across her neck and cutting half way across her face in a jagged bloody scar, her eyes stared unseeing up at the dark sky.

He felt himself heave and threw up in the bushes nearby and began running through the dark trees, his sides shaking as he cried. Benny knocked aside thin bone like low branches, one jagged end cutting his hand. He ignored the pain and continued running forward, a sound of wind whistling up behind him, like something was flying fast after him, no!

The koopa continued running, his legs tangling in the weeds, breaking free easy in his fear, a vine trailing behind his leg as he ran.

00oo00oo00oo00

The two tried their best to spot the small girl through the onslaught of rain, but Mia was nowhere in sight.

"Oh my gosh." Ada cried, "What if something horrible happens to her? I just can't bear the thought!"

"We will find her." Luigi said, "Let's keep walking forward."

"Okay." Ada followed after him, feeling miserable. The poor little toad, what if they were too late? Mia seemed like such a sweet girl, the thought of her lying dead on the ground brought tears to Ada's eyes.

They walked through the dark trees; both of them soaked to the bone, they had neither a hooded jacket on nor an umbrella. The storm had been totally unexpected, and seemed to be in pact with whatever was out there.

Soon they heard whimpering and Luigi was bent over some thick berry bushes, Ada ran up beside him. She knelt down on the damp ground and saw Mia cowering inside a hollow in the bush, "Mia!" Ada was relieved that they had found her and reached a hand inside to touch the girl on the shoulder.

"I-I'm so scared." Mia cried, "I wish we had never come here."

"Yes, no job is worth this." Ada said bitterly, "This is a nightmare."

"We should get going, we should be there soon." Luigi said as he reached his feet.

_I'm here_

They froze. It was a voice; it brushed around them, soft as a feather, but eerie. Mia hugged Ada, breathing hard, tears running down her small face. Ada held the girl and looked around, her eyes sharp. Where was it coming from?

_Here I am_

Luigi took in a shaky breath and gazed around at the shadows and tall trees around them.

_Come to me_

Ada looked around quickly, feeling panicked. She had no idea where this voice was coming from. From all sides, she felt vulnerable. The toad wanted to run but she wasn't sure where, the voice was everywhere around them.

"Let's keep going." Luigi said, "Mario could be in trouble."

They walked forward, everyone alert for any movement or sounds around them. Ada was especially alert, trying her best to scan every part of the area. Mia trailed beside her, her hand gripping tightly onto Ada's.

Soon they stepped through some thick trees and Luigi's eyes widened, "The hand print!" They looked up to where Luigi's eyes were and Mia gasped. The bloody print Luigi had seen before was here, that meant…

"Mario!" Luigi ran around the tree and towards the still form in the center of the clearing.

The two girls ran after and Ada sucked in a breath as she watched Luigi roll his brother onto his back.

The red clad brother's hair was disheveled, his cap lying a few feet away. His face was covered in small cuts, like small scratches from a thorn. His eyes were closed, face dirty and pale. Luigi reached slowly to check for a pulse and looked up at the girls his eyes full of tears of relief, "He's alive."

Ada smiled at him, feeling tears fall down her face. "Thank goodness." She whispered.

There was a snap of a twig and everyone looked and Mia screamed. Something tall stepped out of the trees into the clearing, and smiled, blood dripping out of the corners of its wide mouth in straight lines down its neck. The crimson liquid dripped trickled down in a steady flow.

_Here I am_

**Woo hoo, a cliffy! Haha, we finally get a glance of the killer. o.o I hope you all enjoyed this read, reviews are loved :D**


	6. Faces of Evil

Face to face, far too soon. This sight was unsettling; Ada felt her breath catch in her throat. The thing that was in front of them was not just a killer, it was also….

A monster.

The creature took a step forward, walking with one of its grotesquely long arms touching the ground in front of it, like a gorilla walking on its knuckles, but unaccompanied by the other arm that lay limp at its side. This shorter arm was unlike the other. It was covered in thin cat claw curved thorns, from its shoulder, accompanied by the wicked white claws at its fingers. The body was emancipated in appearance, and as pale as soured milk. Its torso was long, and sharp ribs poked through the skin, like thin blades.

As Ada stared with the others in horror, she found herself looking upwards towards the face, and feeling icy chills run down her spine. Its face was flat; the cheekbones elongated only slightly, dark eyes sunken in. Those eyes…they stared straight at you, right into your soul, and they were empty. They were the emptiest eyes Ada had ever seen, and she knew that she would never be able to un-see them, if they ever got out of here alive, they would forever haunt her dreams. She wanted to look away, but they captured her soul, filling it with a darkness she would never rid herself of.

Luigi hovered protectively over his unconscious brother, his eyes narrowed, but his body trembling in fear, "G-get, GET BACK!" He screamed at the monster. Ada felt herself tense, her eyes glued to the creature in front of her, what would be its reaction?

The creature just stared at them emptily, but then slowly smiled, with its mouth opening a bit. The beast made a slight gurgling noise as a bubble of blood dripped down its chin and dropped down its chest.

Ada felt Mia hug her from behind, and reached back to place a hand on the girl. No matter what happened, she would not let this, _thing, _kill any of her friends.

"What can I do?" Ada felt herself sob aloud in fear, "I want to save us but... what can I do?"

_I like to play_

They all stared in shock at the monster, it did not move its mouth but it had spoken. And its voice danced in the air all around them, soft but strong. What was this thing?

_We will have fun, together_

He hid up high, still amazed at what fear could do to a koopa. He was currently about fifteen feet up in the air, huddled around a decent sized branch, looking down fearfully for any movement below. The koopa had been chased for several minutes, his heart pounding furiously inside him, feeling really to explode, and suddenly he had felt himself scramble upward. He didn't know how it had happened, but shell and all, he was in a tree, and he didn't know if he ever wanted to come down from it.

Benny tried to catch his breath, feeling ready to pass out in fear. He had never been so terrified in his life. The fear of being murdered by someone in a dark forest was on only one side of it, the other was that fact that he was up in a tree while a storm was brewing. He felt himself shudder, his shell scraping against the trunk of the tree, as a bolt of lightning lit up the sky. He tried his very best to get a grip on himself and try to think of a plan, but the thought of his friend lying dead in the forest, had him shaken up again, tears rolling down his nose.

"Marcy." He whispered, "I'm sorry." The koopa choked back a loud sob and brushed his tears off onto his shoulder, feeling stiff from being in this tree in one position for so long. After crying himself dry he rearranged himself, feeling a clawed foot scrape sharply against bark, making him flinch. He had lost one of his shoes during his run through the woods and had abandoned the other one as well. That had definitely helped him with his tree climbing so it turned out to be a blessing.

Now he just had to find a way out of this forest and somewhere safe, but how? He was stranded miles out into the woods with some sort of psycho!

Maybe I could slide down the tree, no. He pushed that thought away. There was absolutely NO way he was going back down there, but could he really stay in a tree all night?

SWISH

He heard something loud rustle.

He held back a scream of terror as the flying noise returned, somewhere far below them. It was down there…waiting for him.

"No! Leave me alone!" He screamed. The koopa felt himself shudder when he heard giggling below; a sinister sound, ringing in the air, mocking him.

Soon he heard nothing, only a cold silence. Then he held his breath and listened. Benny was horrified to hear scratching noises below him, and froze. They continued and there was a definite scraping noise. It was at that time he was certain, that his pursuer, and the murderer of his friend, was climbing up the tree after him.

"What do we do?" Ada thought as she stared at the monster as it took a lumbering step forward, her eyes wide with fear.

Luigi was still with his brother, who had yet to regain consciousness. The green clad man was currently moving his brother up onto his chest his arms around him, as if he planned to haul him over one shoulder and run for it. Mia began sobbing pitifully behind the taller toad, her head buried in Ada's back. Ada felt the girl's trembling body and felt herself began to shiver and shake as well. It was over, they were going to die here, and not even Mario himself could save them. This was the end.

The creature seemed to smile as it took another step towards them, so tall that it already completely covered them in its shadow. Ada was about to close her eyes and wait for one of those long arms to sweep out and crush her when she saw Luigi stand up out of the corner of her eye. He stood tall, shaky on his legs but firm. Luigi reached inside his pocket and pulled out something bright orange. Ada thought she imagined the sudden brush of warmth that took away the chill in the air around her that is until she saw exactly what he held in his hand.

He lifted the fire flower up and bit into it, the flower glowed for a moment then it broke up into little flashes of light that disappeared as suddenly as they came. She watched, fascinated, as his clothes changed from green and blue to white and red. Luigi was fast, he was in front of the girl's in a blink of an eye, he made a sharp movement with his wrist and the monster screamed. Ada watched as the thing took a staggering step backwards, a dark mark on its chest. She felt ready to vomit when the scent of burning flesh reached her nostrils.

"Move!" Luigi tossed Mario over his shoulder almost effortlessly and they all began running, the monster screaming in pain and rage as he tossed more fireballs behind him.

"Whatever happens," He yelled to them, "Don't stop, not for me or for anything! Just keep running!"

Ada grabbed onto Mia's hand that was cold and damp, and pulled the girl with her. They ran between trees and around rotting logs that were way too large for a toad girl to jump over, Ada glancing back every so often to make certain that Luigi was still with them.

He was still close behind but the toad knew that soon he would have to rest. This run was taking a toll on the man, and hauling his brother around was only making it worse. His eyes were wide and weary, sweat dotting his face.

"Please," Ada cried silently, "make this nightmare end, we can't hold on for much longer."

Soon the ground grew more uneven and the two girls stopped, gasping, as they heard a thud behind them.

"Luigi!" Ada cried and ran to where the green clad man lay. She reached down to smooth back the strands of brown hair out of his face.

"I'm sorry." He said as she helped him to his feet.

Ada cried out as Luigi lost his standing for a second, causing him to lose his grip on his brother who tumbled onto the ground.

Luigi gasped and kneeled down to pull up his brother again and was shocked to see blue eyes blinking up at him, "Weegee?"

"Mama mia! Mario?" Luigi gleamed back happily with matching blue eyes. The joy was very short lived, as Luigi helped his brother up just as something crashed through the bushes behind them. The Mario brothers turned to face their pursuer, the girls stepping back into the shadows of a large dead tree, eyes wide in terror.

The noises below continued, getting closer to where he was hiding every moment. The koopa was shaking so hard his shell was vibrating, any minute now it would be on him and he would die.

"Please let it be quick," he thought, "I don't want to suffer."

Suddenly there was a scream, it was far off, and sounded utterly inhuman. He felt a cold chill go up and down his spine and then noticed something. The clawing noises had disappeared. He held his breath and listened. There was a sliding noise and then a thud from below. Benny was silent for a long time then let out a breath of relief. Was it gone? It sounded as if whatever it was, it had run off.

He relaxed his grip on the tree then felt a sense of dread. Now that it was seemingly gone…he would have to try to escape. He might not get another chance, the killer could very well return to climb back after him.

Benny was scared, he was almost traumatized with fear, but he held firm to his decision. It was time to get out of this tree and hopefully, out of this forest.

The monster roared so horrifyingly loud that Bowser's paled in comparison. Mia screamed as the creature rushed towards them, its thorny arm raised out in front of it.

The brothers jumped back in unison as the monster slammed its spiked arm onto the earth sending a cascade of leaves and branches into the air. Ada cried out as a sharp stone hit her in the cheek.

"Go!" Mario yelled.

"Not this time!" Luigi replied sharply, "You're hurt."

"It's just a few scratches, Mario scowled, "I'll be fine, just get these girls out of here. I won't let it take me by surprise this time."

Luigi hesitated then reached into his pocket and tossed something to Mario. Ada recognized it as another fire flower; she then noticed that Luigi's power had faded and he was back to his green clad self. She hoped that this item would be enough to put an end to this monster.

They all ran together, away from Mario and the creature just as the two rushed at each other, the monster slashing at the man with its pale claws. Luigi flinched as the ground shook under them, but did not stop running.

The three ran for a long time, and soon they had no choice but to stop and rest. Ada fell to the ground panting, with Mia falling next to her, the girl limp her eyes wide, face dirty and pale. Luigi was also the face of exhaustion.

They sat on the cold ground for a minute before they heard something, at first Ada thought it was just her imagination, then she was sitting up, alert. Mia sat up off the ground and gazed at her with wide eyes, "Ada, w-what's wrong?"

_I'm here_

"No." Mia whispered, then her voice rose, "No…no! No!"

"Mia!" Ada cried as the little toad began to scream in hysterics. She reached out to grab onto her shoulder just as Mia began to run blind with panic, into the trees.

"Not again! Mia, wait!" Luigi reached his feet swiftly and chased after the toad, Ada close behind.

"Mia! You have to-" Ada yelled just as they both heard a shrill scream up ahead. Ada's blood ran cold. Mia!

Luigi was the first one to find Mia. Her body was limp on the forest floor, her little eyes closed, with her dress tattered. He bent over her still form, his heart racing wildly. Luigi hugged the little toad to his chest and felt tears run down his face.

Ada ran up behind him, her heart hammering in her chest. She looked at the two, her expression incredulous. It couldn't be…was she…no.

"I'm so sorry Mia." The man cried into the little toad's dress, "Please forgive me." Ada closed her eyes, sorrow tugging at her heart.

"W-why?" They froze then both of them looked down. Mia blinked up at them, confusion and fear clear on her face.

"Oh thank goodness!" Ada cried, hugging Mia tightly, the little toad squeaking slightly in surprise.

_I found you_

Everyone turned to look at the figure as they stepped through the trees, Mia holding onto Luigi as he turned.

This was a short figure, about five inches shorter than Luigi. They wore a cloak that was dark dusty looking color of grey, the hood falling over their forehead, concealing their eyes. The only thing visible was the end of the nose and lips, the pale lips that smiled at them from the shadows of the hood. Ada felt goose bumps prickle down her arms, that smile was anything but friendly, it seemed kind but that she only a faint illusion. The malice in the curl of its lips was easy to see.

_We have played the finding game, and here I am. Now it's time for a new game._

They all watched as a wind whipped up out of nowhere and leaves flew up and circled the figure, its cloaks flapping up behind it. Out of the darkness of the hood, there was a flash of red, maybe eyes? No one was certain, because soon after the figure moved towards them, no feet touching the ground, the robes flowing around it like liquid darkness.

Benny touched ground and froze, gazing around him at the dark forest. He heard some birds cawing above him and relaxed. It was gone. When it was here the forest seemed to freeze in time, nothing made a sound, but now he was certain that he was safe…for now.

The koopa moved in one direction and found himself going in another. He didn't know why, but he moved back the way he came.

When he found her, he bent down and touched her gently on the face, where there was no blood only a cold stillness. Benny felt tears come again, where he had thought they had dried up. He felt his heart shudder, the sorrow almost overwhelming. Marcy was gone; there was nothing more he could do.

The koopa stood up and moved away from the body that used to contain Marcy, his friend and childhood companion. Then he moved away, quickly through the trees, the bracelet making a small musical noise in his dead friend's hand as the charms clinked against one another, as if they were sending him away with a farewell.

It was not long before it began to rain again, and thunder rumbled in the distance. Behind the thick rolling clouds the sun began to set, and somewhere far away, a Princess looked out a tall window, wondering where her friends were, and if they were okay.

**That was probably a bit between creepy and depressing haha, ^-^ Well, if you haven't figured it out yet there are two mysterious things in the woods, one of which is an unknown figure the other a creepy monster that is something between a monster in resident evil 4 and the creepy 'my precious' lord of the rings thing…but creepier. O_o Well…reviews are loved like bubbly soda-ness! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to PrincessDiMimi for her lovely beta reading as well! Oh! And we will get to see how Peach and Daisy are doing next chapter also!**


	7. Glimmer of Hope

**I know exactly where I want this story to go, I have many details in mind, and it's just putting them on paper that is annoying. I'm trying my best to figure out how to display the story in a way that will make this fan fic even better overall. If anyone hasn't noticed lately I have been working on the fan fiction: Chills of Autumn. I had a lot of ideas and I got it moving again :) Now I'm going to try brain storming more on this one, I won't let this story sit and collect dust. Sorry for the long author note, expect a small one below also lol. Enjoy the chapter! :D**

"I'm worried." Peach sighed.

Daisy rolled her eyes, "Please try and at least have a little fun." She was currently trying to paint Peach's nails a hot pink color, tempted to draw a smiley face on her ankle, certain Peach wouldn't notice.

"It just doesn't feel right." Peach frowned, her eyes still gazing out her window, "Throwing a slumber party while Mario and Luigi are out in this storm. They could be stranded out there, the killer could very well be out there with them."

Daisy sealed the bottle of nail polish and sat at the window with Peach, "They're probably fine, for all we know they could be on their way home right now, with the criminal in hand."

The rain pounded down harder and Peach flinched as a long bolt of lighting streaked across the sky, both girls' reflections appearing in the window at the sudden light.

They both moved away from the window, Peach pulling the curtain down. The two sat down on Peach's large canopy bed, Daisy biting her lip, starting to feel bored.

"So…what do you want to do now?" Daisy asked.

Peach shook her head, "I really don't know Daisy, I just don't feel like doing anything right now."

"Nonsense!" Daisy said cheerfully, jumping off the bed, "Let's watch a movie."

Peach watched with a sigh as Daisy began pulling movies out of her duffel bag.

"Ok! I have lots to choose from." Daisy dropped a pile of DVD's onto the bed, and sat down her legs hanging casually over the bedside, "I have everything from Dawn of the Deceased to The Breakup-Peach?"

"Hmm, oh! Sorry Daisy." Peach frowned, "I was just thinking."

Daisy made a face, "I have to take your mind off things don't I? Fine." The brunette stood and grabbed onto Peach's hand, "Come on, we're going to the kitchen."

Peach blinked in confusion as she was dragged out the door, "Daisy?"

"We are going to do something I know will cheer you up." Daisy said happily.

She dragged Peach down a flight of stairs then they entered the kitchen. Daisy grabbed an apron up off the back of a chair and dug through a drawer, she pulled out a whisk and grinned at Peach, "Let's get baking."

00oo00oo00oo00

They had ran, the sound of their foot falls masked by the rumbling of thunder all around them, the sky sounded ready to crack in half.

Lightning lit up the darkness all around them, and Ada glanced back, going against all her fears, to check and see if they were being pursued. She saw nothing but shadows and twisted looking trees, distorted from the sudden dark and light of the storm.

Luigi held an unconscious Mia, who had fainted shortly before they fled. Ada brought up the back of the group, terrified, but unwilling to lose Mia to the creature, if she would die then better her than the poor little toad.

The trees that they raced by seemed to merge into dark walls all around them and Ada felt her chest tighten as she struggled to breath, feeling claustrophobic all a sudden, eyes wide in fear. No, she hadn't suffered an attack since she was a child, and now…

The toad fell to the ground gasping, and Luigi turned and rushed to her, "Ada? What's wrong?"

"C-can't…" Ada tried to speak but she found she was unable to breath and tried to desperately to suck in air. Suddenly something was pushed into her hands and she received it gratefully, taking in deep puffs of it.

Exhausted Ada held out a shaking hand and returned the inhaler to Luigi who took it wordlessly. After awhile of quiet breathing she looked up at him, "Why do you carry an inhaler?"

The man blushed slightly, "Well, when I was a kid I used to need it, now I just carry it around, I don't know why."

Ada gave him a small smile, "It's your safety torch, and I'm so glad you had it with you today."

This small moment didn't last and there was a sudden gust of wind that threw Ada to the ground with a cry of surprise. The wind screamed loudly from all sides and the ground rumbled as lightning lit up the sky.

"The storm!" Luigi cried, "It's picking up!"

They moved again and this time Ada knew for certain they were being pursued. Under the winds howl she heard a sound like bells, a musical laugh, but one that kicked up her heartbeat. She grabbed onto Luigi's free hand as they ran and she knew when he met her eyes that he had heard it as well.

00oo00oo00oo00

Mario gasped as he stepped back to eye his opponent again, the monster looking only half as bad as he felt.

It grinned at him, long dribbles of thick saliva falling from its thin lips, and Mario shivered at the thought of touching its body with his fists again. He could still feel the cold chill of its body through his gloves that made his knuckles ache at the memory.

The giant took a lumbering step towards him, the ground trembling under his feet.

Mario didn't know how much longer he could hold out, and this thought intrigued him. He was the super Mario, this didn't happen to him especially in the prelude of a battle; only a final battle could put him on edge. He didn't know what to do.

Every time I hit this thing, he thought, it seems to bounce back like nothing had happened; I'm having no effect on it.

The beast seemed to feel his despair and grinned widely at him, though its eyes told a different story, Mario found himself looking into them in disbelief. Where he had found blank eyes before now he could feel something in them, something playful? Yes, the eyes that looked at him were bright with interest, as if he was playing a game with a child.

The creature made a noise, a blubbering noise that he could not make sense of and stepped closer.

It was at that time that Mario knew that now was the time to flee. It was a familiar point of battle to him, and this thought relieved him. He would get away and return with the knowledge and power to put an end to this killer.

Mario turned quickly and raced into the trees, holding his throbbing side, where the monster had picked him up before and dropped him hard on the ground, hearing an almost woeful cry as he fled the area.

00oo00oo00oo00

The storm was a force to be reckoned with and Ada felt her feet lift slightly off the ground from the powerful winds. She tightened her hold on Luigi's hand as they raced away from their pursuer, who Ada felt all around them, chills racing down her spine when another laugh trickled through the air.

Suddenly lighting lit up the area and they could see a dark figure racing towards them from the trees up ahead. Luigi stepped back in surprise, and Ada flinched. Had the creature suddenly come up around them to meet them at the front? No…this figure was shorter.

Then the unknown person froze at the sight of them and lighting lit up the area again. It was…. a koopa?

"Thank goodness!" Ada cried and stepped up to meet him, Luigi behind her.

"Y-you, did you see it?" The koopa croaked, his voice sounding dry and his eyes flashing side to side, looking like a frightened animal ready to take flight. In his hands he clutched a dirty looking charm bracelet to his chest, fingers playing over the small charms nervously.

Ada felt a chill run down her back, "You mean you're being chased as well?"

"I-t killed my…. friend, s-she…" He choked back a sob, holding the bracelet up to his cheek.

The toad glanced at the bracelet and felt goose bumps prickle up and down her arms when she saw the red tint on the edge of it, that was nothing less than blood.

The wind picked up again and suddenly the koopa twitched, "No…no!"

Ada stepped back fearfully, "What's wrong?"

"Don't you hear it?" His voice was soft, he was too afraid to raise it, and his eyes scanned the area quickly, his hands clasped together tightly, the charm making soft noises as he trembled.

Ada then heard a noise like wind, that wasn't wind; it was familiar in a way that sent her heart thumping, "We have to move!"

They quickly raced forward with their new companion, Luigi glancing over his shoulder wide eyed as they ran.

Suddenly there was a loud fluttering noise and everyone screamed as a figure appeared from the darkness, in their path.

_I believe I have won, what is my prize? Another game perhaps?_

Ada stepped forward feeling bold, "Enough of these games! You are nothing more than a murderer and a monster!"

There then was a silence, a silence that fell heavy over everyone. The figure seemed to ponder this as it floated there, lips in a smile but this one less than before, uncertain.

_No…_The figure lifted up it's arm, a pale slender hand pointed a finger at them, _you murdered me. All of you. Piece by piece you shredded my existence._

"What are you talking about?" Luigi yelled, "We don't even know you!"

_Would you like to play a game? _

The figure's eerie smile returned as if nothing had happened.

"What do you mean?" Ada asked, "How could we have killed you? I would never hurt another person!"

Suddenly the figure flew forward, cloaking folding outwards like dark wings and rushed them. Ada cried out as she was thrown by a chilled wind backwards hard into a tree.

The koopa yelled something that was lost in the howl of the wind and hiss of the rain.

Ada got up off the ground slowly, her arm throbbing where she had scraped it hard on the bark and gasped as she was face to face with their attacker. The toad felt chills wrack her body and gaped, fearing she would not be able to breath again very soon. Those pale almost blue lips smiled, an almost painted expression, a flash of red where the eyes were flickering softly from under the hood.

"Please, don't." Ada gasped as the figure reached out its long fingers towards her face.

"Leave her alone!" Luigi yelled and the figure screeched as the man jump kicked the monster in the back, sliding off and under where it floated. He grabbed Ada's hand and began running.

"Luigi!" Ada yelled as they ran, finally finding her breath, "Where is Mia?"

"Benny has her."

"Benny?"

"The koopa."

They continued running through the trees, the rain slowing to a steady drip and found Benny with Mia in his arms near a lichen-covered log, his eyes flicking about warily.

When they reached him the koopa sighed aloud in relief, "What happened?"

"We got away." Ada said, "But this is far from over, we have to keep moving."

"Do you think Mario is okay?" Luigi asked suddenly and everyone grew silent, Ada feeling ashamed. She had forgotten all about Mario in the chaos. She dearly hoped he was all right.

Ada held Luigi's hand, "Don't worry, I'm sure he's just fine."

"First thing we need to do." Benny started, "Is get to my van."

"Van?" Luigi and Ada said at the same time, giving one another an amused look.

"Yeah, it's about a mile this way." Benny faced the direction he referred to, "We should start heading there now, sooner the better."

"I can't wait until this nightmare ends." Ada sighed, "Let's go."

"What about Mario?" Luigi said, "What if he needs our help?"

"Please don't leave us." Ada begged, "Mario is probably just fine."

"Wait." Benny said suddenly, I have an idea. We can get to the van and take the path near Knobcrook trail, it will send us back towards we're we came but a bit off to the side, on a wide road. Safest option we have if we want to make a speedy get away."

Ada could hug the koopa in joy. Now they had a plan. Finally a glimmer of hope, maybe they would all get out of here in one piece after all.

00oo00oo00oo00

The plan was set, now they just had to head to where the koopa had left his vehicle, and hope it was still there. Ada wondered if there was more at work here then they could ever have imagined, their escape could easily be sabotaged.

"This happened so suddenly." Ada said as they walked, "The murders I mean."

"I never expected this." Benny sighed sadly, "This weekend was supposed to be fun, just M-marcy and me. We had planned this trip for awhile now, and now I wish…we had never came." The koopa's voice was choked and Ada bit her lip as she watched a solitary tear fall down his face.

They continued walking in silence, no sound but their own labored breathing, and Mia's soft snores. Ada was happy that she was in a happy place, far away from now, hopefully in a beautiful dreamscape.

"Not too far now." Benny said suddenly as they started down hill.

Soon they had hit flat ground again and it began raining once more, everyone groaning in unison. They all hoped it was just a small shower nothing more, then thunder rumbled and they knew the storm had returned once again.

The onslaught of rain was chilling and soon Ada felt her teeth chattering in her mouth. She gritted them but she could not stop the clicking of her teeth, it wasn't long before she was hugging herself tight as they walked, feeling wet and miserable.

"Not far now." Benny mumbled as they started down another weed littered trail.

Suddenly Luigi's head lifted up, "I see it!"

Ada looked ahead and saw a glimmer of yellow through the trees, luckily the lightning lighting up their path every few seconds.

They all quickly piled into the rusty yellow van, Benny sliding into the drivers seat with Luigi in the passenger's side. Ada buckled herself and a still sleeping Mia in the back seat, feeling relieved to be in a sheltered place, out of the cold drench outside.

"Are we ready?" Benny turned to look at Ada who nodded.

"Yes." Luigi brushed some wet hair away from his face and straightened his green cap, "Let's go find Mario."

**Ok this seems like a good stopping point until next chapter. ^_^ I hope you all enjoyed this, sorry it took so long to get this update out, I had a tiny bout of writers block, only a little! :) **

**Next chapter we head deeper into the story, I have it all planned out! ;) I hope you will like what is to come. Reviews are like sweet whipped cream topping. :3**


	8. Black Out

**I'm updating! :D Yay me! I plan on also getting the next chapter of Chills of Autumn up soon. Why? Because I can't just leave a bunch of unfinished stories crowding up my profile page-ness. It will be pleasant enough to be able to say: I finished one! I don't know how much longer Chills will last, but I do know Tapping will probably outlive it, lots of plans etc for this story. Enough chatter, enjoy this chapter! I think you all will like it.**

They drove on the dark muddy road for what felt like an hour, though everyone knew it had only been minutes. Ada was sitting in the back, Mia still leaning against her shoulder; head drooped over onto her, having yet to awaken. Everyone was nervous, and every turn in the road brought an extra beat into their chests until they were on straight road again. Rain poured down hard, the storm picking up again, even more furious than before. With each clash of thunder, the world seemed to tremble all around them.

"Is she awake yet?" Luigi peered back at them.

Ada shook her head, "No, but I felt her mumble something minutes back. She may wake up soon enough."

"Good. If for some reason we need to abandon this vehicle, she can run on her own." Luigi didn't think he could handle carrying the toad; he was more than a little exhausted. He hoped the night would end soon, and that everyone was home, safe from the monsters and the storm.

"I hope she's okay." Ada brushed some hair out of the sleeping toad's face, wiping some of the dampness off her cheek with a dry part of her shirt.

"She'll be fine." Benny turned the van around a deep hole in the road, the vehicle shaking slightly as they went over some rough spots, "We are all still alive, right?"

Luigi closed his eyes and rested his head against the window, thinking immediately of Mario. Was he still alive? Or was he lying in a hole somewhere dead? Or in pieces…Luigi shivered at the thought. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to his brother.

Suddenly a huge streak of lighting cut through the trees and the van screamed to a halt; Benny crying out in surprise as a branch hit the window.

After removing the branch quickly they started down the road again, Ada feeling an unpleasant tingling in her spine. The suspense was back up after that little surprise, she didn't think she could handle another. A spell of fate disagreed.

Everyone screamed as a figure suddenly dashed in front of them, on the road. Luigi got a glance of Mario's face, just as the brakes slammed down and Mario went flying backwards as the vehicle hit him.

"Mario!" Luigi yelled, and jumped out of the car. The others got out after him, Ada hiding behind Benny, afraid of what she might see.

Luigi crouched down next to his fallen brother. He checked for a pulse, and let out a whoosh of his breath in relief. Mario was breathing, but he was unconscious. As Benny moved to help Luigi grab up Mario by the arms, Ada noticed something hanging from Mario's fingers, "What is that?"

Benny grabbed it from Mario's hand and held it up to the light of the van, "It's some sort of necklace? A metal tag looks like."

"Never mind that." Luigi gasped, "Help me get him in the car."

When everyone was safely buckled in, Mario on the other side of Ada in the car, the vehicle started up again. Benny accelerated and they were on there way again, hopefully out of the forest soon.

"We should head to the castle." Luigi said, "We have to tell the Princess what has been going on, and what we have seen."

"What do we do afterwards?" Ada asked.

"You are going home, with Mia." Luigi turned to glance at her, "Mario and I will figure out how to deal with these creatures. You two will help us by staying out of the way."

"Luigi." Ada said with a frown, "I can't let you do this alone, I can help. There has to be something I can do."

"Stay out of the way." Luigi turned to face the road up ahead, "You will be doing us a favor. I won't allow anymore innocents to die."

Ada sighed but didn't speak. Instead she stared out the window as they drove down the forest road. After awhile she began scanning every shadow for a sight of some sort of terror. A minute passed and Ada looked away. She was only scaring herself. They were safe now…on their way home.

"I wonder what-" Benny started to say something but was silenced as something hit the side of the van…hard.

Ada screamed as she was thrown to the left, onto Mario, Mia on top of her. Benny hit his head hard on the window, holding his head where it hit, blood staining his hands, "What happened!"

Then whatever it was, hit again, and the whole van slid to the left, hard. The window near Ada exploded and she covered her head as glass rained down onto her.

Benny slammed his foot down on the accelerator and the van pushed forward, more glass falling from the window as it raced down the road, Ada getting drenched in rain as it poured in from the open window.

"It was that thing again!" Luigi shouted.

Benny glanced at him in horror, "You saw it? Wait, which one!"

"The big one." Ada said, "Most likely."

"How fast is it?" Benny cried.

"Don't worry." Ada told him, wiping wet hair out of her face, "I don't think it's the fast one."

"Hopefully the other one doesn't come after us." Luigi said dryly, "It flies."

"She." Ada said.

"How do you know?" Luigi frowned at the rear view mirror, "I couldn't see a face."

"I just do." Ada said, "The voice was a girls, I know it was."

"Right now I don't care what gender it is." Benny moaned, "I just want it to leave us alone."

"Why is it, they, attacking us? Killing people?" Ada frowned. Were they on some sort of mission of self-satisfaction? Did they kill for the thrill? Did they…eat their victims? Ada was almost afraid to know, it might be too horrible to discover the truth, especially what exactly these monsters were.

00oo00oo00oo00

Finally, a miraculous thing happened. They had left the forest. Everyone had held in their breaths as Benny made the final turn on a main road, and as the forest thinned around them. There were cries of relief as they were surrounded by open meadows, the forest disappearing behind them.

"We did it." Ada felt tears drop down her face. Tears of not sadness, nor despair, but tears of joy. Against the odds, they had made it out of the woods alive, and with Mario.

"Yeah." Luigi said softly, "But this is far from over."

Benny said nothing, and stared at the road in front of him. He wasn't sure how he felt. They had escaped the forest, and the terrors within yes…but as long as the monsters were still alive and killing, it was like Luigi had said: far from over. _ I_ _can go home, _Benny thought to himself_, but can I just leave? If Marcy…if she was here she would be pushing me to fight, to take a stand._

"I'm going to try." Benny said suddenly, earning a curious look from Luigi, "I'll try to do this…for Marcy. I will help you stop these things." Luigi said nothing, but placed a hand on the koopa's shoulder, who nodded at him in return.

00oo00oo00oo00

The toad started down the hallway, his flashlight in hand, doing his usual patrol. It was his job to make sure no one, especially kids, accessed the power plant. So far he was having a good week, there had been no 'near vandalized incidents' such as the time three weeks back when a teen got through and graffiti'ed an office. The man in charge had docked his pay for that.

_Maybe they are giving me a break_, the toad thought, amused slightly by the thought.

He whistled cheerfully as he went down another dim hall, flashlight swinging from his waistband. Suddenly he heard a clattering noise and stopped at a sort of cross road in the hall. He frowned and undid his flashlight and the light lit up the hall, "Hello?"

The guard took a step forward, a bit to the left strip of hall that disappeared into the shadows. He was prepared to call in, a finger on his walkie-talkie at his belt, but was stopped by a strange whistling noise to his right, down a different hall. He started down it, a light flickering up above.

"Seriously! Don't you all have a better way of spending your time? That doesn't involve messing with my work?"

No one answered of course, and the toad sighed as he continued down the hallway.

He stopped when a panel light up above suddenly went out with out a sound. The toad felt a slight chill run up his spine and turned quickly as a dark form slid away into the shadows, "Who's there?"

_ This is stupid. Just another silly prank. Damn kids can't spend their time tormenting some other poor fool. _

"You can't hide from the law kiddies." The toad put on a brave front. He wasn't about to be spooked by some immature punks, "When you're older your parents won't be there to hide you. Everyone grows up, and once you do, you won't be able to get away with a clean slate."

There was a slight whistling noise and another small metal sound up above. The guard quickly flashed his light up above for a look, but saw nothing but a loose swinging bulb from one of the panel lights.

_I see a light._

The toad turned quickly at the sound of the voice, but saw nothing.

_It fell from the sky._

"Come out." The toad's voice was shaky; he was starting to feel afraid. There was something chilling about this voice. It seemed to echo all around him, a presence in the ceiling and coming up from the floor.

_My little darling caught in the clouds._

"I'm warning you!" Sweat beaded his forehead, he wiped it away as he spun to look around him.

_Rainfall, and she's in my arms._

The toad backed up as he heard a whistling noise somewhere in front of him, further down the hall. He hastily reached for the walkie-talkie at his belt.

_My bundle of light._

He brought the receiver up to his lips.

_To hold in the night._

The toad felt a brush of air at his back, and turned around…. and screamed.

00oo00oo00oo00

Soon the city was in front of them and Ada smiled as she stared out the window. The sounds of traffic and the lights of the city comforted her. Usually she was annoyed by the noise, especially after a long day at work, but now she felt overjoyed to hear it. She was home.

This feeling was short lived however and suddenly the tall buildings around them flickered, and the lights went out.

"What the heck!" Benny stopped the car, gazing about at the other car lights, the only lights. Every light in the buildings and from the streetlights were dead.

"A black out?" Ada frowned, "I wonder if it's because of the storm."

"Probably." Benny frowned also, and started down another road, the cars on the road moving again.

Soon the castle was in sight, mainly because huge bolts of lighting lit up the sky behind it, giving the spires a purple glow as they appeared.

The doors shut and were opened again as Luigi and Benny moved to help Ada with Mia and Mario.

"He's heavy." Ada said as Benny moved for Mario, "But I should be able to manage Mia."

"I'll help." Luigi grabbed onto Mia's arms and together, Ada and he managed to get the toad to the gates where guards assisted them.

"Luigi!" Peach ran downstairs hugging a pink house coat to her body, eyes wide in distress, "Where's Mario? Are you okay?" She then noticed Ada and the unconscious toad in her and Luigi's arms, "Oh my! What happened?"

"We were attacked." Luigi said, "We will tell you all about it soon, but right now we will need to see to Mia and Mario."

"Mario." Peach quickly glanced behind them, "Is he okay? Where is he?"

"Here." Benny just entered the room, a grimace on his face as he walked/stumbled with Mario over his shell.

00oo00oo00oo00

When the unconscious members of their party were on Peach's bed, the Princess seemed to care very little that they were wet and dirty, staring down in concern at the two of them, "What happened in that forest Luigi?" She asked softly.

"These things." Luigi took a seat at a table near the fireplace, Daisy sitting next to him, frowning worriedly as she stared at Mia and Mario.

"Monsters." Ada said, "They attacked us. A huge hulking thing, and a smaller flying one." She was sitting at the table as well, Benny to her left next to Luigi, who was glancing at the window, where every second it lit up because of the constant lightning.

"Has anyone else been slain?" Peach sat down on the bed, her face pale.

"My boss, for my chronicle." Ada swallowed tightly when she recalled that time in the forest, "I'm pretty sure he is gone."

"My Marcy." Benny closed his eyes, leaning back in his seat, "My best friend."

Peach bit her lip, gazing down with wide eyes at Mario, "What should we do? Never before has our kingdom been up against something like this."

"Makes you miss Bowser." Daisy mumbled.

Ada walked over to the bed, resting a hand on Mia's cap, "I think we should all get our rest. We may very well need it for tomorrow."

"I don't think I can." Benny sighed wearily, "I feel exhausted, but I'm still…scared."

"Let's all stay in this room together." Peach suggested, "I have extra sheets in my closet."

"Are you sure Princess?" Luigi asked, "That seems improper."

"We can rest on the floor." Peach said with a small smile, "I trust you, so don't concern yourselves about anything. Toadsworth is busy in the city anyways, so there won't be any drama."

"Our luck is he will come in right after everyone is settled", Daisy rolled her eyes.

"I'll be right back." Peach opened the door, "I have to head downstairs and see if we can find our backup generator, it's dangerous to keep these candles lit, and more light will make everyone more comfortable."

"I couldn't agree more." Ada sighed as Peach left the room, resting her head on her arms, "I'm so tired of the dark."

"Me too." Benny played with something in his hand, a frown on his face.

"What is that?" Luigi noticed the shine of metal in the candlelight, in Benny's fingers.

"This is what I found earlier, it's what Mario was holding." The koopa handed it to Luigi who took it.

"It has writing on it." Luigi said, holding the round flat metal tag up to his face.

"What does it say?" Ada asked.

"I don't know, just a sec." Luigi got up from the table and picked up a candle off the fireplace, and held it next to the necklace.

"Well?" Benny stared.

"It's initials of some kind. E. G. L?"

"I wonder why Mario had this." Ada frowned. It had to hold some importance if he had it, but what? E.G.L…it sounded so familiar to her, but she couldn't place it.

_ I'll find out in the morning. Right now we need to rest up. It has been a long day and we need to prep ourselves for tomorrow. Because whether we like it or not…this is far from over._

_**The next chapter should hold more plot, I think you all will be surprised where this story goes! I have good ideas for this fic. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this. I wrote most of it during an actual storm, so it inspired me lol. Reviews are loved dearly! Oh and quick note, the lyrics in this story were created by moi, they will hold significance later in the story, how you interpret them now is up to you, until then…ciao. **__ ;)_


	9. Awakening

**OMG. It's a miracle! She actually updated. **

**Haha. Enjoy this chapter. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long! :3**

Ada awoke to warm sunshine on her face. She blinked wearily in the soft yellow light and sat up slowly. For a moment she was confused as to where she was, and it took her another moment to recall last night's events.

_We could have died,_ Ada thought,_ all of us. But we didn't..._

The toad scooted off the bed, her feet sinking into plush pink carpet. She was in a bed? She swore she had fallen asleep on the floor with the others. Ada looked around. _Where is everybody anyways?_

"Good morning."

Ada couldn't help uttering a cry of surprise at the voice. She turned to see a brunette human leaning against the open doorway of the room.

The girl gave her a sheepish look as she stepped forward, "Oh, sorry about that. I didn't think about how tense you would be, after all that has happened and all. I should have known better." The girl's eyes shined apologetically, an uncertain grin on her face.

"Who are you?" Ada asked, "And where are the others?"

The toad thought she glimpsed a bit of surprise in those blue eyes, "Me? I'm Princess Daisy. From Sarasaland?"

"Oh!" Ada blushed lightly, "I didn't realize who you were. You're not wearing a crown." _Why do I continue to feel foolish in front of strangers?_

Daisy just laughed, "Yeah, I got up some time ago, I have yet to put it back on. What, do you think gals like me like to sleep in their crowns? Ouch much."

Ada decided that she liked this girl. She didn't act too princessy, but she seemed nice and genuine, which was good enough for her, "My name is Ada, it's nice to meet you." She replied.

"Same." Daisy nodded, a small smile on her face, "Now come downstairs. The others are waiting for you."

00oo00oo00oo00

After going down two flights of stairs, they entered a long hall and went through some double-doors. Ada smiled when she smelled the scent of something sweet in the air. She recognized the smell as iced cinnamon rolls, which were sitting at the center of a small table in a surprisingly small room, along with a small basket of fruit. Peach must have preferred they have their privacy in the servant's dining area.

Peach stood up to greet her as she stepped into the room with Daisy, the others already seated at the table, "Good morning Ada, how are you feeling?"

Ada nervously played with a strand of her hair, "Umm, I'm okay. Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Peach motioned with her hand at an empty seat next to Mia, who was nibbling on an apple, "Help yourself, we were just discussing the news."

"The news?" Ada took a seat next to Luigi who nodded at her, forcing a smile though his eyes told a different story. He seemed distracted, and it was at that time that Ada recalled last night and Mario's condition, "Oh! How is Mario? Is he okay?"

Luigi sighed heavily, "He's stable, but he has yet to wake up."

Daisy came around to wrap a comforting arm around him, "Don't worry Lou, I'm sure he's going to be fine. He'll wake up when he's ready."

"Yeah." Benny agreed from where he sat at the other end of the table, a small smile on his face, "He's going to be just fine."

"Thanks." Luigi bowed his head, "I-I just don't know what I'd do without Mario."

"Oh sweet heart." Daisy sighed, bending down to rest her head on his shoulder.

"So, what did you say about the news?" Ada asked, "Is it about the black out last night?"

Peach nodded, a grave look in her bright blue eyes, "Yes, it turns out that there was an explosion at the power plant. They have yet to figure out what's going on, there is so much smoke that no one can get through."

"It's horrible." Mia said, "We just saw a report on the television. The sky looked black." The toad girl shivered, starting at the remnants of her breakfast, "I feel like this nightmare is never going to end."

"We're safe now." Ada told her, "It's over."

"I..." Mia closed her eyes, lying her head down on the table, "I really hope so."

"Is the program still on?" Ada looked towards the flat screen TV hanging from the wall, that was powered off.

"Nothing will come in." Luigi said, "I think the news channel cut out, maybe they're having problems with their generator."

"That's unusual." Daisy frowned, "I mean, when you think about it, those people usually have back ups. Reporting even during disasters like this is top priority."

"It is strange." Peach frowned.

"What...what if those things attacked them?" Benny wondered.

Mia made a startled noise, "No! We left them, in the forest. They can't leave." She looked at Luigi, "Right?"

Ada cast a concerned look at her friends. Everyone had a look of unease on their faces, and she knew the same expression was on her own face. _What if they followed us? What if this really isn't over?_

_ What if we are already dead?_

The toad recalled a story she had read long ago, an article written by a famous reporter eighty years ago, about a strange woman who was known for her prophetic gaze. There had been many quotes from the hermit, and one stuck out to her at this moment. _"Beware the beast who meets your gaze, for you have been marked. And I have yet to meet, a dark creature, who has surrendered their prey easily."_

00oo00oo00oo00

He was afraid. There was no mistaking the tremor in his hands as he locked the door, both knob and bolt, releasing a choked gasp as he heard cloth on wood outside in the hallway. He stumbled backwards away from the door, eyes wide behind his swirled lenses.

Professor Egad was not known as a man to be taken easily by fear. He had dealt with ghosts and other demonic types of spooks, even once having a bout with King Boo himself, before Luigi had taken it upon himself to do the job. This however, was different. These things were not ghosts.

They were part of an entirely different group, and one that the professor had very little experience with.

_This was all a mistake. Look at what you have done Madox. _He could feel a heavy presence suddenly behind the door, and winced as the door trembled on its hinges. _We were fools old friend. A bunch of dastardly old fools. _Dust sprang up from the ground as the pressure on the door increased, a jagged crack appearing across the top of the door. _It won't end with me. They have an unnatural unrest. They will not be sated by my death alone. _

Egad took several steps backwards, bumping into his dresser with a ragged gasp as the door shivered in its foundation. He knew he was not long for this world, and he was afraid, but he remained resolute. He would wait for the end and his just desserts. Egad knew he deserved nothing more than death for what he had brought upon the world.

As the door caved in and darkness flooded the room, the man fell down onto the floor and with one final cry, a cry of regret that rose up from the bottom of his soul, he uttered his last words.

_"Forgive me."_

00oo00oo00oo00

After breakfast everyone gathered in the room where Mario was resting. When Ada entered the room she couldn't help swallowing as she saw his still form in that bed. Visible cuts on face and arms and skin overall appearing as pale as milk.

"We've had medics check up on him every half hour." Peach said quickly, noticing the looks of anxiety on everyone's face, "They have told me he's just fine, he's probably just exhausted from last night."

Luigi moved to stand by his brother's bed side, pressing his hand into Mario's still one, squeezing it gently, "Don't worry bro. We're all here." He didn't know if Mario could hear him, but he thought he would try anyways. He had always had a deep connection with his brother, sort of like with what some twins had, but they weren't twins. Luigi was the little brother, but for some reason, they had an uncanny ability to know when the other was in danger. Luigi remembered a few weeks back when he had suffered a terrible dream. Mario had been downstairs cooking, as he liked to do early in the morning on Sundays. Luigi must have cried out, because moments later he had been pulled out of his sleep and had found himself looking up into Mario's concerned eyes.

Everyone gathered around Mario's bedside silently. Ada stared at the rise and fall of his chest, feeling comforted by the fact that he was still breathing.

"EGL." Someone said quietly. Ada turned to look at Benny, who held the chain in his claws, the tag gleaming in the light streaming in from the window, "What could it mean?"

"May I see it?" Luigi asked.

Benny handed it over wordlessly and Luigi held it up in the light.

"Hmm...wait just a minute." Luigi stared, "I think I know what this stands for."

"Really?" Ada couldn't muffle the excitement in her voice, "What is it?"

"If I'm not mistaken." Luigi started, "I would think this belonged to a scientist I once knew."

"Elvin Gadd!" Benny yelled suddenly, his eyes wide with realization.

Everyone flinched at his yell, and he blushed, "Sorry."

"What's going on?"

Luigi gasped as Mario blinked up at him, confusion clear on his face, "Mario!"

"Oh thank goodness!" Peach cried happily, clasping her hands together.

"Bro, we're at the Princess's castle." Luigi told him, "Your safe. We're all safe."

Mario slowly sat up in bed, looking around him as he did so, "What happened? I don't remember too much." He put a hand on his forehead and winced when he felt the deep cut there.

"We...hit you accidentally." Ada said, looking away. "You ran out in front of the car."

Mario looked at Luigi and noticed the necklace in his grip, "Do you know what it means?"

Luigi nodded, "It's Professor Elvin Gadd's. EGL, Elvin Gadd Laboratory."

"Alright." Mario pushed the sheets off his body and everyone watched as he stood up, Peach taking a tentative step forward, "I'm going to check this out."

"We can't do this right now Mario." Luigi said, "You need to rest."

"The sooner we finish this, the better." Mario said firmly, "Those things are still out there. This must end before they cause anymore damage."

"Too late." Ada sighed, "I think it's too much of a coincidence that the power plant was affected. I bet it was an attack."

"That means." Benny said carefully, "That there's a very real possibility that those monsters are loose in the city."

Mia gasped and Ada moved to stop the girl, but was too late as the small toad girl ran out of the room. Luigi stopped her from following, "Ada, let her go. She just needs some space."

Ada nodded, staring down at her feet, "She shouldn't have went with us. It was a terrible mistake."

"There was nothing you could have done to prevent it." Luigi said, "For now, we can help her by making sure she is safe and out of the way of this situation from now on. I want you to stay put too, Ada."

Ada looked up, alarmed, "What? What do you mean?"

"You're not coming with us." Luigi said, "It's better you stay here."

"But-I, I can help!"

"Mario and I can handle this ourselves." Luigi told her, "We've handled worse before."

"What could be worse than this?" Ada argued.

No one said anything in response. After all, once they thought about it, Bowser seemed as dangerous as a dandelion puff when compared to this new enemy.

"Your boss already payed the final price." Luigi sighed, "He dragged you into this mess in the first place, and almost got you girls killed. Owe it to yourself to enjoy being alive and out of harms way."

"I.." Ada sighed softly, "I'll stay. Just be careful you two."

"Umm, Lou?" Daisy stood by Peach, an unhappy frown on her face, "Are you sure you can't stay for a little longer, I was really worried about you...and-"

Luigi moved to embrace her, Daisy looking so small in his arms. They watched as Luigi buried his face in Daisy's auburn curls, "Don't worry Dais. I'll come back safe and sound."

Daisy pulled away, a scowl on her face, Ada blinked at the transformation, "You better mister! Every bit of you." He didn't act surprised at the sudden change of tone, and laughed.

"Every bit of me." He kissed her on the cheek.

00Oo00oo00oo00

Peach lent them another vehicle for their trip to Elvin's lab, a nice sturdy looking truck. The two brothers piled in, Mario in the driver's seat, adjusting the mirror as Luigi buckled in.

"Do you think he's ok?" Luigi asked his brother, who buckled his own seat belt once he was satisfied the mirror was in a reliable position.

"I don't know bro." Mario said honestly, knowing full well how Luigi handled disappointment. Just in case there was something wrong, it was best not to get his hopes up. He was the more sensitive brother.

"_You take good care of him, Mario." Daisy had told him before he headed outside, her hands on her hips, lips in a frown, "I mean it. Don't leave him alone for one second."_

_ Mario had smiled, amused by Daisy's stature, "Don't worry Daisy. He's in good hands."_

Mario wouldn't let anything happen to him. Daisy didn't have to remind him, he was his brother after all. He couldn't imagine losing the only family he had left.

The red clad brother started the car, backing up around Peach's water fountain, then moving forward. He wasn't sure what they would find, but he couldn't help feeling a sense of foreboding.

He glanced at his brother as he flipped on the radio, and returned a smile when both brother's realized that all the radio stations were down. More of a way of saying: everything will be ok again once this is over. This won't last. No worries.

Mario could only hope this was a truth and not but a hopeful dream.

00Oo00oo00oo00

"Are we lost?" They came down a hill, the road changing from smooth and black, to rugged and rocky. Luigi clenched his teeth as they came down upon an especially deep hole, the truck rocking in response.

"No." Mario had one hand on the wheel, and one hand on the map Peach had supplied him. Since Peach had her generator up and running, it had been easy to use one of the computer's upstairs to look up the address online and print out a map.

Soon they were going down a smoother slope, rocks flying under their wheels. Mario was relieved when they turned down a dirt path. He hadn't told Luigi, not wanting to worry him, but he was still pretty sore. He felt like he had been swallowed by a piranha plant with a bag of rocks and then spat out and crushed by a boulder. Mario gritted his teeth when he felt the back of his neck with a fist. His muscles were so tight, they felt ready to tear with any small movement.

Mario's twitching did not go unnoticed by Luigi, "You alright?"

"Just a little sore." Mario replied, placing both hands on the wheel, a pained look in his eyes, "Nothing I can't deal with."

Luigi knew how stubborn his brother could be and said nothing, even though he knew he was lying. That was another thing they had in common, knowing when the other was lying, of course that was more from experience than a born gift.

They rolled past prairie and trees, and eventually came upon some woods. They were not as thick set as the other forest, but they both couldn't help feeling uncomfortable as they drove into the shade of them. Luigi scanning the dark places between the trees from the passenger side window.

Eventual they came upon a smooth hill and more of a clearing. Mario forced the vehicle up the sharp incline and soon the top of a building and eventually the whole structure, came into focus.

It was a huge white stone building, created by large blocks. Tall dark windows made up the top floor, but no windows were found on the bottom. They parked the truck near the doors and when the engine died down, they sat there.

"You ready?" Mario asked Luigi.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He replied tightly, swallowing as he looked up at those dark windows. For some reason he felt that something was looking back at him.

** I hope everyone was happy with this chapter. It took me all day to type (had to keep coming back to computer), but I felt I owed it to my loyal readers, you know who you are! :) I am once again, sorry for the long wait. Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	10. Entry

**Hello readers. :) Here is another update. I would like to apologize to Prime Emily. I told her I would update long ago, but something came up. **_**I have a very good excuse actually.**_

** I had eye surgery in my left eye a week back on Friday morning. I had a detached retina, it was an important surgery, because time was ticking and the longer you wait the more of a chance you have of losing some or all vision. I would like to put some awareness out to you folks who are near sighted. If you ever see anything odd, like flashes or dark floaters (shapes) in your vision, I want you to go to the doctor immediately. Head for an eye specialist, if you head for an emergency room they will charge you and just send you there anyways. What happens, is near sighted people have longer eyes than other people. As we get older our retina is stretched as the eye grows. Usually older people, around fifty years old, will experience this, but it is not unusual for it to happen to kids as young as six years old. I was fortunate to have caught mine before any permanent damage happened..my vision has changed a lot and I have a mild cataract (it can be fixed with surgery, no big deal) , but I still have vision and that is all that matters.**

** Please be safe everyone! **_**Take care of yourselves. **_** As readers and writers you need your eyes. Now enjoy this story and be sure to spread this around. I wasn't aware of this before my surgery, and I was very close to waiting a few days to see if it 'cleared up'. If my mom hadn't of talked me into it..I could very well had lost sight in my left eye.**

** Enough chatter, enjoy!**

The two brothers stepped into the entryway, Luigi freezing up as they stepped into a long white hallway. There was a vase lying shattered on the floor, a small table resting on its side. Mario stepped over the broken glass and moved around the table. Luigi followed, swallowing his fear as they continued forward.

It was dark. Shadows seemed to stretch out from sharp corners, and Luigi couldn't help feeling a shudder of unease as they stepped into a large room. It was expansive, with doors to both sides and a lounge like area at its center. A short staircase led up to a higher level of the room where more doors could be seen.

This room was also destroyed. What looked like once beautiful works of tapestry, were in ragged shreds on the floor. Luigi reached down to pick up a piece of cloth, rolling his thumb over a fine needle work image of a rose, the thorns jagged and black. Overall the room itself seemed to share a sort of romantic theme, which the man found odd. He didn't realize that Egad enjoyed such elegant decorations. It also didn't have the lab-like quality he had expected.

The two brothers moved past a turned over sofa, and stepped carefully over rolled up red carpet. Luigi almost tripped over it and flinched as his hip hit the center table that was still resting on all feet.

Mario stopped at the foot of the staircase, one shoe stepping up onto the deep red carpet leading upward, his eyes staring up at where it led, "Let's check upstairs first."

"Why?" Luigi stepped behind Mario, nervously playing with his cap in his hands.

Mario narrowed his eyes, "There's blood on the wall."

Luigi paled and turned his gaze upward. He gasped as he saw the portrait hanging up above them, so large it was easily seen from the bottom floor. It was a picture of a toad woman with a kind smile on her face, her hair set in rich brown braids that curled out from under her cap. Luigi imagined that she had lovely eyes too, that fit with her smile, but it was hard to tell.

The pictures eyes had been gouged out, and blood was painted around her face, and dripping silently to the floor.

"I don't think I can do this." Luigi felt nausea rise in his chest, pressing a hand to his mouth.

"Egad needs us Weegee." Mario said, "If there's any chance he's still...alive, then we might still be able to save him. We might be able to get some answers."

Luigi swallowed, his mouth dry, and sat his cap back on his head. He knew Mario was right, but he couldn't help feeling afraid.

He missed the good old days, where all he had to worry about was whether a koopa shell was going to fly out of nowhere and knock him over, or the possibility of running into a stray piranha plant in the woods, "Alright, let's get this over with."

00Oo00oo00oo00

"Do you think they're okay?" Ada was beside herself with worry, unable to take a seat without feeling the need to run to the tall window in Peach's large resting room.

Everyone else was sitting on a couch or leaning back in an armchair, watching the toad girl as she moved to stare out the window again.

"Please, relax Ada." Peach asked the girl again, "I'm sure they're fine."

"You don't know what it was like out there." Ada turned to stare at the princess, who couldn't help looking away from the toad's trembling form, "I thought we were all going to die."

"But we didn't." Benny stood up from the couch, "Look at us Ada, we're fine!"

"For how long?" Ada sniffed as she brushed a tear away from her face. She wasn't sure why she was feeling so emotional. For some reason, she couldn't relax. No one could change her mind, "Ugh, if I had went with them, I wouldn't be feeling this way. It's worse not knowing."

"How do you think I feel?" Daisy said, "Luigi is my boy friend, I can't help but feel freaked out by all this, but I have faith in him. I have to." The human stood up out of her seat and crossed her arms.

"Everyone please, sit down and I'll go see about fetching us some tea." Peach straightened the gloves on her hands, "Anyone have preferences? Iced or hot tea?"

"I would love an iced. With sugar." Daisy gave her a small smile from her place on the sofa, "Please. And any of those little cookies you always make would be splendid as well."

Ada sighed and moved to sit by Benny who scooted to make extra room for her, the koopa giving her a comforting smile, which she couldn't return. The toad looked at Peach, "I would love some please. It might help me settle down."

"Lovely." Peach smiled genuinely and moved to the door and she turned to nod at them, "Everyone just sit tight, I'll be back soon. There are books at the back of the room near the fire place if anyone is up for any light reading."

Soon the princess was gone and there was silence, the only sound the soft swish of the fan on the ceiling.

Benny glanced at the large book shelf to the back of the room, "Light reading? Those books are huge."

Ada shrugged lightly, leaning back into the plush sofa, head sinking into her chest, "I'm too tired to read. I'm considering taking a nap, maybe that will knock some stress out of me." She sighed, "I'm afraid I'll have nightmares, so it probably isn't worth it anyhow."

"Would you like to rest up stairs?" Daisy asked, "If you're worried about bad dreams, I can suggest a sleeping pill. Those usually make me too tired to remember much about dreams."

"Maybe later." Ada said, "Right now I think I should wait up for Luigi and Mario."

Benny was meanwhile at the book shelf, scanning titles.

His eyes caught a bright red binding and he pulled it off the shelf, "The secret to vegetable Gardening. Yeah..."

"What'cha doing?"

He jumped a bit at the voice and turned to face the speaker, dropping the book on the floor in the process. The koopa calmed down when he found it was only Mia, the small toad, blushing lightly as she looked up at him, "Oh, hello Mia."

"I'm sorry." She apologized, bending to pick up the novel. He took it from her with a 'thanks', "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." Benny said kindly, "How are you feeling?"

Mia smiled, the smile barely reaching her eyes, but she didn't seem as pale as before, "I'm better I think. I just took a short nap upstairs."

"Ada is thinking about doing the same."

"It's hard to sleep though." Mia sighed, "After all that has happened."

Benny nodded, unsure of what to say, and finally just tucked the book back into place, "Well, I was going to try reading something...but I don't know what."

Mia's eyes seemed to lighten up, "Really?" She looked at the books lining the shelf, and reached for a small one with blue and white binding, "I love reading, I didn't think about it. Might be a way to get my mind off everything."

"I like westerns." Benny admitted, "But I doubt there are any here."

"I don't know." Mia smiled, "We can check. I'll help you look."

The koopa smiled, "What do you like to read?" He asked.

"Everything." Mia smiled and made a face, "Except horror. And gross stuff you find in crime books. Forensics. I don't like too many details like that."

"I agree." Benny said, "How do you feel about autobiographies?"

Mia squealed happily and he blinked in surprise at the sudden show of emotion, "I love them. Non fiction is my favorite genre. I love to learn about other people."

She scanned the title of the book she pulled out and tucked it away and pulled out two more, "These are how to books...maybe they are sorted by shelf."

"Let's look."

From the couch, Daisy watched with a smile as koopa and toad began chattering away, pulling books from the shelf. She thought it was cute how they were getting along. Ada noticed too, turning to look to where the princess was staring.

"That's good." Ada said, "Mia seems happier."

"Yeah." Daisy agreed, smiling, "I'm happy to see her smiling. The poor little thing wouldn't talk much earlier this morning. She just sat real still and wide eyed." Daisy frowned, "It's a shame she had to go through all that. She seems so sensitive."

"She is." Ada replied, "I was surprised my boss wanted to take her along."

The door creaked open and they both turned even though they already knew who had entered from the clack of heels. Peach had a pitcher of iced tea in her hands, a few toads lining up behind her with serving plates covered in glasses. Second toad had a tray of cookies. One held a pot of what appeared to be sugar, "Here we go. Fresh tea for everyone."

Benny turned, "Great! I'm parched." He turned to smile at Mia, "Let's go get a drink."

"Okay." Mia smiled, following after.

00oo00oo00oo

Luigi followed Mario upstairs, the steps beneath him creaking as he traveled upward to the second floor. He tried hard not to look at the ruined portrait as they walked by, but couldn't help glancing. He shivered furiously as the eye-less toad girl smiled at him from the wall, a smudge of blood under her nose.

The man hurried after Mario who was heading for a hall to their left, where many doors lined the dark walls.

Luigi really hadn't paid much attention, Mario had pulled out a small flashlight and a beam of light scattered shadows as they walked, and he was calmed by the sudden appearance of light. The shadows still clung to the ceiling, but it was better than nothing, thought the shadows they left behind them seemed to press into their back.

He had a huge urge to open a window or pull back some curtains, if there happened to be any in the hallway, but it turned out to hold only doors.

They stopped at the first one, to their left, and Mario tried it without hesitation, his brother stepping back as the door flew open.

Nothing. Empty. As he flashed the light around, the room appeared in normal order, nothing in a state of disarray, a bed with blankets neatly folded atop, a dresser sitting in the corner, clear top. This was possibly a guest room, clean and ready for use.

They moved onto the next and found it was in the same safe-state.

Soon they were leaving this hall and heading across to the far right one, and immediately had results. Mario bent down at the start of the hall, and picked an item off the ground.

"What is it?" Luigi asked.

Mario turned to face him, and held up the broken top of a champagne class, "It's a glass. Its still got some liquid trapped inside. He must have dropped it when he was escaping."

Did he escape? Luigi wondered. He hoped so. If it wasn't for Egad, he would have never been able to save Mario on his own. He was also a quirky fellow but very kind.

"Let's keep to this hall, stay behind me." Mario started forward and Luigi followed.

00Oo00oo00oo

Ada couldn't help feeling a sense of calm as she took a long drink from the glass in her hands. Leaning back into the couch cushions with a soft sigh. The atmosphere had improved considerably and everyone was chatting and occasionally, laughing as they gathered around the table at the center of the room.

Mia was sitting next to Benny, a smile filling her small face, a cup clasped gently in her hands. A book sitting open on the table in front of her, "We looked forever, but we finally found one."

"What's the book about?" Ada asked, placing her cup on the table top.

"It's about one of the old wars, it's from the view point of one of the ladies in the kingdom." Mia said, "It's really lovely. It's an autobiography."

"I've been reading between the lines." Benny admitted, "It really isn't a bad book. I was looking for one myself, but didn't have much luck."

"I like to enjoy a good book once in a while." Peach said, "I'm afraid I've been too busy of late to catch up on my reading however."

"I don't like reading." Daisy said, "Just give me a good movie."

There was a knock at the door suddenly and everyone looked as the door slowly came open and a toad peered in, "Hey, everyone."

"Hello Toad." Peach greeted, "Is there something you need?"

He stepped into the room fully, looking uncomfortable, "Well, I can't find Toadette anywhere. She's usually helping out in the kitchens but cook tells me she hasn't seen her since this morning."

Peach frowned, "That is so unlike her." She stood up out of her seat, "Everyone, please excuse me."

They watched as the princess left the room with Toad. Ada's eyes lingered on the door as it closed. For one moment she felt a sense of unease, but it quickly left her as the group began chattering again.

00Oo00oo00oo

Toadette had left her room at seven in the morning to get an early start on her day. She had plans to help the cook, Ema T, with a new recipe to surprise the princess. Peach's servants always loved to please their ruler in ways like this, to show their constant support for her. It was also near time to celebrate Peach's birthday in a few weeks, so giving early gifts pleasured the toads to no end.

"Good morning Ema." Toadette said as she walked into the kitchen, pink braids swinging behind her as she walked, a bright smile on her face.

"Morning." The toad at the oven slipped off her mitts and turned to smile at her, "I just made a batch of oatmeal cookies for a snack later. I'm just about to start the cinnamon rolls for breakfast, want to lend a hand?"

"Of course!" Toadette skipped over, "What do you need me to do?"

"Can you head down to the storage room and fetch me a tub of icing? Any color will work, but I know the white icing should be on the shelf at the far wall. Near the cake supplies."

"Okay, I'll be right back." The toad girl left the room and started down the hall. She reached the wooden door at the very end and pulled it open. There was darkness in front of her, and she patted the wall to her left. She felt a switch and started downward when the light flickered on.

The steps creaked as she started downward, and she imagined the sounds as music, humming under her breath as she walked, feeling just as merry as she did every day.

Toad seemed to be impatient where it concerned her over enthusiastic personality and her abundance of energy, but Toadette didn't really care. She just wished he'd stop being so serious all the time. Toad was the complete opposite of his sister and it was a wonder the two really got along. They fought a lot but never in a way that was overly stressful and when they were happy together, they felt they couldn't be happier if they tried.

Toadette smiled when she remembered Toad's own birthday party, two months back. She had made him a collage of pictures of the two of them. She had remembered feeling so surprised when Toad had started tearing up over it.

Today the two of them planned on having a picnic with the other servants in the garden, and she planned on helping cook create a few treats for her brother. He loved Ema's potato salad and her macaroni-mushroom casserole. Toadette herself was fond of them as well.

"Icing, icing." The toad girl reached the bottom of the steps and looked around. The room was dimly lit, shadows painting some of the walls. Shelves were lined up everywhere and a big freezer sat against a wall to her right. She knew exactly where to go and headed to a sharp left past shelves all filled with neatly stacked boxes.

She reached the far wall, and found the shelf with the cake supplies. She found the large top of icing in a white container at the bottom shelf and reached to pick it up. When the toad stood up she turned to leave, and then she noticed something odd.

Toadette frowned at the small window above her, to her right. It was cracked and she side stepped when she noticed glass littering the floor near her feet, "Oh my..."

The toad girl took a few steps back, staring up fearfully at the window. It was small, but something bigger than a toad could still slip through. She imagined some sort of wild animal in the shadows with her, and she blanched.

Toadette took a deep breath and told herself not to panic and went at a calm walk back towards the stairway. When she reached the stairs she smiled a smile of relief. She had just started up the first step when the lights flickered.

Then went out completely.

The toad girl screamed as she was cast into darkness, quickly moving upward to escape the dark. She was halfway up the stairs when she felt a cool grip on her back, the feel of sharp nails against the flat of her back, taking a solid grip of her shirt.

The tub of icing hit the step with a dull sound and it rested there.

There were no other sounds, but a deathly quiet took residence in that room.

**Hope you liked this chapter. :) Poor Toadette haha, do you guys think she's still alive? Do you think she's dead? We'll find out next chapter, but count on the next one being a bit darker. ****Leave a review and let me know what you thought about this chapter. See you next chapter. ^^**


End file.
